People Change
by foreverandalways72
Summary: Yaya has changed a lot over the years and now she will meet up with the Guardians again.  Disclaimer I do not own shugo chara!
1. Promises and New Beginnings

Everything is wonderful as my friends are around me. The guardians are in their usual panic in the royal garden. Tadase is on another one of his king episodes after I 'accidentaly' said prince. Nagihiko, Amu and the guardian characters are desperately trying to calm Tadase down. I look over at Kukai and I feel my heart skip a beat as he laughs at the havoc around him. Then he turns and looks at me with a huge smile on his face, I can feel my face turn red. Kukai leans over the table towards me and then…

**BEEP…. BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

I quickly turn of my alarm and roll over in bed realizing that everything I just dreamed was a memory. A memory about people who had changed and things that would never happen again. Everything is not wonderful.

I slowly get out of bed and walk to my brother's room and open his door. I smile as I look at his face he looks so innocent, my brother has grown up a lot this year. My adorable brother at the age of eight was forced to be very independent because of my parents always being out of the house. My parents who used to love each other so much have grown to hate each other. I reach over and wake Tsubasa up. He immediately gets up and starts getting ready. It pains my heart seeing how my brother is not able to truly enjoy childhood. When I finish getting ready I take one last glance around my room and my eyes land on an egg that has been closed for four years. As I feel tears begin to form in my eyes I quickly leave my room. I make my way towards my first year of highschool and wonder just how much everyone has changed. Then I think of just how much I have changed. When my feet hit the first stair of the highschool I make a promise to myself. I will not let myself be hurt again


	2. Meetings and Remembering

I walk into my new high school with my head down, trying desperately to avoid unnecessary attention. When I see my homeroom I quicken my pace. I begin to feel relieved at the thought of avoiding contact with my old friends. However just before I can enter my homeroom someone runs into me. I look up and realize I am standing in front of a very familiar handsome boy who has gorgeous green eyes.

Curiosity fills the boys eyes as he looks at me and places a smile on his face that doesn't reach his eyes. Then the boy begins to speak, "Have we met before? You look really familiar."

Realization hits me the minute he speaks. I know exactly who this boy is. This boy standing in front of me with the sad smile is the boy who has constantly been haunting my dreams. It's Kukai.

"No I don't think so." I respond quickly. The curiosity in Kukai's eyes is joined by suspicion.

"My name's Kukai Souma. What's your name?" I see Diachi appear from Kukai's bag. Kukai must have noticed me looking at Diachi. Because he smiles and asks me, "So you can see guardian characters?"

I quickly nod and look down trying to avoid eye contact. Then I feel a finger on my chin gently lifting my head. The finger lifts my head until I am looking directly looking into Kukai's eyes. As I look into his green eyes I once again become the girl who is deeply in love with Kukai. Then I feel the sting of painful memories and the pain of being forgotten. I quickly remember my promise. My eyes harden and I see Kukai look a little confused. I quickly pull away from his hand and walk away. Then after making my dramatic exit I run into someone else. This time I look up feeling annoyed and I am facing a girl who is easily recognizable anywhere with her pink hair. I am staring at another one of my former friends, Amu. As students rush around us, casting curious glances our way I see a spark of recognition in Amu's eyes. Then she proclaims loud enough for the approaching Kukai to hear, "How are you Yaya?"

I hear a loud intake of breathe come from behind me. I turn around to see Kukai with shock covering his face. As the last of the students enter there classrooms I see all the rest of my former friends are gathering around us.

"It's very good to see you again Yaya." I turn to voice and I immediately recognize Nagihiko. Nagihiko hasn't changed very much besides the slight maturing of his looks.

I turn to him and with icy politeness I say, "Nice to see you to Nagihiko." His eyes immediantly fill with curiosity at my new personality. "I think we are all late to class now, so if you'll excuse me." I turn toward my classroom and I feel someone grab my wrist. I turn around and face Kukai with a sigh. He stares at me and asks the question I fear, "What happened to you?"

Even I am surprised by my coldness as I turn to face all of my former friends. I make sure to look every one of them in the eyes as I respond, "When you get left behind and forgotten so many times you start seeing the world differently."

All of the Guardians even Rima who always managed to be so emotionless looks shocked. I quickly turn away from the group and enter my new classroom. I smile as take my seat in the back row. I managed to keep my promise to myself.


	3. Princes and Hope

It's only lunch on my first day and I already hate my new school. All of the guardians keep trying to catch my eyes and corner me. I have gotten lost in the halls on more then one occasion to avoid them. Now it is lunchtime and I have to avoid getting roped into eating lunch with them. I notice as I quickly grab my lunch and leave the cafeteria that all of the guardians are sitting at different tables. It seems that it wasn't just me that lost touch with everyone. As I turn around to leave I see a girl with long blonde hair sit down next to Kukai. I feel a pang of jealousy in my stomach. I quickly bury the emotion and leave the lunchroom.

I enter the library and I am immediately soothed by the quiet. I let out a content sigh as I make my way to the back of the library. When I see that no one is there I relax and let a smile grace my lips.

"I think that's the first time I've seen you smile all day" I jump and quickly turn around and there behind a very large pill of books is Tadase. "You know you confused quite a lot of people earlier, after you left I thought Kukai was going to stand there all day with a look of shock on his face."

"You guys shouldn't even care anyway." I said

"Of course we care we are your friends after all."

"Correction, you were my friends."

"You are nothing like you were before."

"I had to grow up."

"Is that why Pepe is gone?" I could feel the tears rush to my face as I thought of Pepe. Then I heard "Sorry I shouldn't have pried."

"No your right I grew up Pepe won't come out of her egg." Just as I said that Kiseki came flying towards us. I watched him land on the desk in front of Tadase. He gave me a head nod of recognition.

"You can still see the guardian characters right?" Tadase said, I nodded my head vigorously. "Well that means Pepe isn't gone forever you just need to find yourself again." Before I could respond we heard a couple of girls leave the library talking about the new show "Prince of Plenty". I look up at Tadase who has a look of terror on his face. There is a moment of Silence and then, "PRINCE! DID YOU JUST CALL ME A PRINCE!"

I have never been kicked out of a place faster in my life. We sat outside the library in silence for a moment. Then we looked at each other and burst out laughing. I haven't laughed so hard in a long time. People walking through the halls looked at use strangely, but that didn't stop us. That is until a shadow fell over us and we looked up to see Kukai looking at us with a strange expression. Then I noticed the blonde who was standing next to him. I quickly stood up with Tadase next to me. There was a strange silence before I turned to the blonde and introduced myself. She gave me a strange look before she said, "Yaya, do you not remember me?" I looked closer at her face and then I slapped my self.

"Utau! Sorry its just been such a long time." I said feeling embarrassed

"Have you not seen all the advertisement for me?"

"Well I have been really busy taking care of my little brother sorry."

Of course this is when Kukai decides to join the conversation, "Why have you been looking after him? What about you parents?"

I feel the tears, but I remember I need to be strong and I put on my best fake smile, "They have just been really busy." I notice right away that Kukai is not convinced.

Then as the fraise goes I am saved by the bell. I quickly walk away from the group. I am glad no one grabs my hand this time because they would have seen my tears.


	4. Arguing and Dinner

I can't help but let out a content sigh when I am finally on my way home. I have only been at my new school for one day and I am already physically and mentally exhausted. After lunch I managed to avoid the guardians, but I can't help but remember the smile that has left Kukai's eyes. Kukai's eyes have always been my favorite feature on his face, there is no denying that he is very attractive as a whole, but his eyes have always been so joyful and kind. Now his eyes are empty they show you nothing of his once joyful personality. Then I hear footsteps behind me bringing someone closer and closer towards me. I turn around to face a very out of breath Rima. When Rima has finally caught her breath she stands up straight. Rima hasn't changed much over the years she still has that beautiful long blonde hair the only noticeable difference is her height. When we were kids Rima and I had been the same height, but know she had a few inches on me.

"Do you want to come to my house?" I wasn't expecting that Rima and I had never been that close in the past so why would she want to be friends now.

Full of suspicion I respond with, "I have to buy groceries and make dinner. I'm sorry I don't have time."

She looks over at me and once again surprises me, "I can help you shop and make dinner." I look at her with a stunned gaze Rima had always been even more of a princess then me when we were children. Why would she want to help with labor now?

"Sure you can come if you want." With that we are off the silence was pressing in on me as we walk down the street

"You have really changed." I am startled when she broke the silence.

"So have you." She laughs at this. We continue walking in a more comfortable silence until we reach the store. That's when Rima gets a really serious face and turns to me and says, "It was really brave of you to stand up to everyone earlier. I also know how it feels to be forgotten."

I smile at her and this time it was my turn to surprise her, "Well then we better stick together." She smiles at me and we enter the store. We walk down the aisles of the store in a content silence until Rima gasps and hides behind a stack of tomatoes cans. I look around and as my eyes land on Nagihiko I felt a smile form on my lips. I have always known that Rima and Nagihiko like each other that's why when Nagihiko starts walking towards me I did not run like Rima is asking. I want Rima to be happy even if I can't.

"Yaya," he said then he looked over at Rima who was still crouching by the cans, "Rima," a blush lite up Rima's face as she quickly stood up, "how are you this afternoon." That's when an idea pops into my head an idea that Rima will probably kill me for.

"We are going to my house to cook dinner. You should come Nagihiko you are really good at cooking." I felt Rima elbow me in the side. Nagihiko looks over at me and a smile graces his lips.

"I would love to. What are you cooking?" Rhythm nods his head in excitement.

That is how I end up with Rima and Nagihiko yelling at each other in my house and a headache as big as Uranus.

"Shut up you long haired shemale!" I hear Rima shout boy can she be scary. Just as Nagihiko prepares to shout a comeback at Rima the front door opens and Tsubasa walks in.

"What's going on Yaya?" he asks.

"I invited some old friends over. Obviously it was a mistake."

"Ya, it was a mistake that you brought him." Rima said. I cut of Nagihiko before he has a chance to respond.

"We made a really good dinner though. Go wash-up and it will be ready when you come down." Both Rima and Nagihiko give me a strange look as I went over and finish preparing the food.

"When did you become so responsible?" Nagihiko asks.

"Everyone has to grow up eventually." I said in an icy tone.

"You were the one person I expected to keep their innocence." Nagihiko said.

"Yaya what exactly happened?" I hear Rima say. Before I can respond Tsubasa came back down. The dinner doesn't remain quiet for long with Rima and Nagihiko throwing insults back and forth. With Rhythm egging them on. Their battle is getting really fired up It was almost like watching a tennis match.

"Do you need a special hair brush to comb all your girly hair." Rima says

Nagihiko responds with "Well you know what munchkin you can take your hairbrush and stick it up your…."

"UNICORNS!" Everyone at the table turns and looks at me. We all look at each other and burst out laughing. I haven't seen Tsubasa laugh like that in a long time.

Rima and I are finishing up the cleaning; Nagihiko and Rhythm are in the other room with Tsubasa teaching him about basketball.

"Thank you so much for tonight it was the most fun I have had in a long time." Rima said.

"Your welcome I had fun to."

"Can I tell you something and you promise not to tell anyone?" I nod my head and turn to her, "Kusukusu disappeared last year, and her egg isn't even there anymore. I can't see any of the Guardian Characters any more." I look at her with understanding.

"Pepe won't come out of her egg anymore, but Tadase told me that I just need to find myself maybe that's what you need to do. If you ever need help you can come to me."

She gives me a small smile, "You actually haven't changed that much, your just as kind as you used to be."

As the two leave and Tsubasa and I wave goodbye I can't help but be a little mad at myself I had let them closer to my heart.


	5. Sunrises and Music

_I see them from a distance. The Guardians, Mommy and Daddy. I try to catch up with them. I want to be close to the ones I love. Slowly they all disappear. Until it is just Kukai and I left. He smiles at me. It is a genuine smile. The one he would always wear when we were young. Slowly his eyes start to get colder and colder until they are empty. Then just like the rest of them Kukai turns around and leaves._

~000~

I wake up in a cold sweat. I look over at my alarm clock and groan it's 4:30am. From previous experience I know that I will not be getting anymore sleep. I get out of bed and change out of my pajamas and brush my hair. I walk down the empty streets trying to get higher so that I will have a better view of the sunrise. That's before I hear it, the captivating music that fills the air. As if in a trance I make my way towards the sound. I find the source is coming from a young man's violin. I listen from behind a tree until I am broken out of my trance when the music comes to an abrupt end and I feel a presence standing over me.

"Who are you and why are you here?" I look up to the voice and recognize Ikuto with his dark hair and unreadable eyes. He is so much taller then me that I have to crane my neck to see his face.

"Sorry I was just going to walk and see the sunrise, but I got distracted." Then Yoru comes from behind his shoulder and stares at me.

"Weren't you the baby girl with the annoying Guardian Character?" Yoru says after a minute.

"Ya I guess I was." I reply and begin to walk away.

"You don't seem like a baby." I hear Ikuto say from behind me

"Well I changed."

"What happened?" Now I am surprised Ikuto never talks to me and I always thought he was a pervert

"Is that really any of your business." I hear a laugh come from Ikuto.

"How about I come with you to watch the sunrise to protect you from all the perverts." Why is Ikuto being so nice to me he never noticed me before?

"You're the only pervert around here." With that we are walking to get a better view of the sunrise. I can't help but think how weird this is I never talked to Ikuto before and now we are watching a sunrise together.

"How come your annoying Guardian Character isn't here?" Yoru asks I can feel Ikuto look at me.

"Well I guess I changed to much. Hey Ikuto why don't you ever play the violin for people?" I feel him stiffen beside me and I regret asking the question immediately. "Sorry I shouldn't be asking such a personal…" I am surprised when he interrupts me and says, "My father taught me how to play when I was little so when he left the violin was the only thing I had to remember him by so I wanted to keep it to myself." I am so surprised that I am at a lose for words for a moment until Ikuto interrupts my frantic train of thought, "Now that I told you that, you need to tell me what changed you so much."

"My parents are just really busy and I have to take care of my brother a lot more now," He gives me skeptical look I can't lie to him after the personal thing he told me, "Well I guess it's more then that Mommy and Daddy don't like each other anymore, actually they hate each other. After everyone left Seiyo they stopped talking to me and I got really lonely. Pepe stopped coming out of her egg a few years ago. Then on top of all of that I have to watch my little brother grow up way to fast. He isn't even getting to experience childhood." I blush slightly when I realizemhow much I revealed to Ikuto and I get angry. "Now I am telling all my problems to some guy who probably doesn't even know my name!"

"If you're so concerned about it just tell me your name." He said

"My name is Yaya Yuiki."

"See now I know your name it's no problem." He said, I turn away as we sit on a bench.

"There is a problem!"

"Calm down watching the sunrise is supposed to be peaceful."

"The sun hasn't even started rising! I have a compromise I will forgive you if you play the violin for me that way I can get to know your dad a little too. He must be amazing if you want to keep him close." I look up at Ikuto who has a slightly shocked expression before he smiles and ruffles my hair.

Before he gets out his violin he says, "Your still a baby." I stick out my tongue at him and then I lean back and relax as the sun rises to the most beautiful song I have ever heard.

~000~

When the sky is blue and the birds are chirping I look down at my watch and jump off the bench, "I'm going to be late for school it's 6:00, I have to wake Tsubasa up!" With that I wave at a chuckling Ikuto and run home.


	6. Realizations and Smiles

I am sitting at my desk anxiously waiting for lunch. I didn't have time for breakfast this morning and I barely even made it to school on time. To put it bluntly I am really hungry. The bell finally rings signaling the beginning of lunch. I jump out of my chair and race to the lunchroom only to be stopped in the hallway by Rima.

"Hey Yaya where are we eating today?" Asks Rima.

"You are eating with me?" I ask as we make our way to the lunchroom.

"Of course I am stupid." I can't help but smile I would have never thought when we were children that Rima would want to hangout with me.

"Well I was going to eat in the library, but I can't go in there for another month."

"You got kicked out of the library?"

"I'll explain later, but basically it's all that stupid princes fault." We look at each other and giggle as we enter the lunchroom and grab our food.

Nagihiko comes up to us and says, "Hello Yaya," He shots a glare at Rima, "Munchkin, where are you eating."

"Hey Nagihiko. We were just thinking about that." I respond.

"We could eat outside." Says Nagihiko.

"Who invited you to eat with us." Rima says while glaring at Nagihiko.

"I am sure Yaya wants me to eat with her." Nagihiko says while grabbing one of my arms.

"No she doesn't want you to eat with us." Rima responds grabbing my other arm thus starting a Yaya tug-a-war in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Come on guys I am sure we can all eat together." I say as I try to calm them down and make them stop. "I agree with Nagihiko we should eat outside."

"Fine, but you better pick what gender you want before you eat with us." Rima says.

"Haha very funny, not. I forgot you aren't funny." Nagihiko responds.

I quickly cut in before Rima can respond, "Come on guys lets have a fun lunch." They both look at me and turn away from each other with loud humps. With that we walk to the cafeteria's exit only to be stopped again.

"Good afternoon everyone. Would you mind if I ate with you?"

"Hello Tadase. Please do, but I am warning you now these two are always arguing." Tadase looks between Nagihiko and Rima and smiles a little.

"I am sure I can handle it." Before we can even move a step we are stopped again. I am so hungry at this point I can feel myself losing my cool.

"Hi guys!" Amu says, we all respond with a greeting, "Are you guys eating together?"

"Yep even though some people were not invited." Rima says while glaring at Nadeshiko.

I quickly intervene before a full out war begins again. "Would you like to eat with us too Amu?"

"Of course I would just let me get my food." She walks over to her table and that's when I look around to see the stares we are getting from all of the students in the cafeteria.

"Rima are you really going to eat with them?" I hear coming from Rima's direction. I turn around to find two very prissy girls looking at our group with distaste.

"Yes I am. Do you have a problem with that?" She says with a threat in her voice. The two girls look taken aback as they quickly walk away.

"Rima are you sure you want to do that, I mean aren't they your friends?" I ask.

"I would rather eat with you any day over them." She says with an encouraging smile. I look over at Nagihiko and Tadase and they give me nods too. I look over my shoulder to see Amu coming towards us with a table full of confused looking punks behind her. I can't help but think as we leave the lunchroom and I give the crowd of students one last look that I have disturbed some sort of hierarchy.

"How about this spot." Tadase asks. The spot is under a tree and with the hot August weather it looks very inviting. Everyone sits down and I promptly begin to stuff my face.

"Wow Yaya you must be really hungry." Amu comments. I nod my head vigorously in response.

"So Yaya why can't you go in the library now?" Rima asks.

I glare at Tadase as I say, "Maybe Tadase would like to tell the group." Everyone turns to look at Tadase as he blushes.

He mumbles a few things so I interrupt him and stand up. "This is an imitation of yesterday instead of the taboo word you should all know I will use unicorn," Rima and Nagihiko laugh and then glare at each other. "Omg that new show Unicorn of Plenty is so good~" I imitate the two girls. "UNICORN? DID YOU JUST CALL ME A UNICORN?" I yell. Everyone is rolling around on the ground laughing except Tadase who sits there smiling sheepishly. Now I am warmed up so I start imitating the Librarian, "Thissss issss a library, you don't sssssshout in libraries." There was laughing coming from behind me and I slowly turn to face none other then Kukai and Utau. I almost died of emberasment on the spot.

"You got her s perfectly." Kukai said between chuckles. I quickly sit down.

"Hey Kukai, Utau do you want to eat with us?" I hear Nagihiko ask. Please say no I repeat in my head.

"I'm in what about you Utau?" Kukai asks.

"Sure me to." Says Utau.

"Nagihiko stop sitting so close to me!" I hear Rima yell.

"Maybe if you would move over then I wouldn't have to sit so close to you."

"People that invite themselves to eat with people have no right to to ask people to move."

"For the last time I didn't invite myself Yaya said she wanted me to eat with her."

"She never said that."

"Come on guys not again." I say trying to stop them. They glare at each other, but thankfully they stop.

"Whoa you actually got them to stop." Amu says looking impressed.

"What do you mean again?" Kukai asks suspiciously.

"Last night they practically invited themselves over to my house for dinner and argued the whole time." I told them.

"Yaya you invited me! I even helped with dinner." Nagihiko defends himself.

"I only argued with him because he's so annoying." Rima states.

"You're the annoying one you m-," Nagihiko stops himself mid comeback.

"Yay-I mean I think you guys just need to kiss already." I said. I barley caught myself before I referred to myself in third person. I look around at everyone none of them seem to have noticed, although all of them are nodding at my comment about Nagihiko and Rima.

"WHAT!" Rima and Nagihiko yell at the same time with blushes on their faces.

"Why would I ever kiss him!" Rima yells.

"Same here!" Nagihiko responds.

"See you guys are even agreeing on things." I say

"She has a point." Amu agrees.

"Ok guys calm down I was just messing with you." I say trying to hold in my laughter. They both glare at me.

"Now you have to make me dinner again to pay me back for that horrible thought." Rima says.

"Me to Yaya, you owe me." Nagihiko joins in.

"What?" I was not expecting this turn of events.

"I want to come too Yaya." Said Amu.

"That sounds interesting I have a new dish I would like to try cooking." Utau says.

"Whatever you do don't let her cook. That sounds fun though I bet your brother has grown so much." Kukai says earning him a punch from Utau for the first comment.

"I could bring some desserts." Tadase says.

"Then its settled dinner at Yaya's tonight." Amu States.

"What? Why? Don't you guys have homework or something?" I say trying to change their minds.

"It's only the second day of school Yaya why would we have homework." Said Kukai.

"But I-," before I can finish my sentence something lands on my shoulder. I look over to see Yoru.

"Yoru what are you doing here?" I ask. Everyone is looking at me with confusion.

"Ikuto sent me to ask for another meeting." I see Amu look down from the corner of my eye that's when I have an idea.

"Tell Ikuto that all the Guardians are having dinner at my house tonight and he can come. I'll go by the bench on my way home and pick him up." As I say this I hear everyone let out confused noises.

"Ok I'll tell him." Yoru pauses for a moment. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings last night when I mentioned Pepe."

I gave him a smile. "Don't worry about it." Yoru waves at me and flies off. I turn back to the group and start eating my food trying to avoid all the glances.

"What just happened!" Kukai says very loudly breaking the silence.

"I invited Ikuto to dinner with us." I respond.

"We understand that Yaya. We are just curious why." Tadase said calmly.

"Well I was walking around the other day I bumped into him-," Kukai interrupts me, "You sure do that a lot," I glare at him and he gives me a smile the first I've seen since I got here that reaches his eyes. Then I realize I was spacing out and continue, "Anyway after that we talked for a while and I realized he wasn't a complete perverted weirdo." I realize there was no point in mentioning that we bumped into each other at 4:50 in the morning.

"How is he doing?" Amu asks with a blush covering her face.

"He seemed sad and kind of lonely, but after a dose of Yaya he had no choice but to be happy!" I state.

Before I can do anything Utau is holding onto my shoulders, "Did he ask about me? What did he say to you?" This is the first time I have ever seen Utau this desperate.

To her surprise I pull her into a hug, "You'll see him tonight for yourself." I respond

She pulls me in closer as she says, "Thank you." The bell rings signaling the end of lunch. We all get up and grab our stuff. As everyone is racing to the school I feel a hand on my wrist. I turn around and look at Kukai.

"What are you doing Kukai we'll be late for class." I say as I try to get out of his grip.

"Sorry about Utau."

I give him a smile, "No problem." He smiles back, before I can stop myself I reach out and touch his smile and say, "I'm happy your smiles are real again." His grip on my wrist loosens and I turn around and run to the school.

I look back when I reach the door to see him touching his lips and staring at me. All I can think is why did I do that. He's obviously dating Utau. I have told myself millions of times over the years that I was over him. So why is it that every time he talks to me my stomach does back flip and wherever he touches me my skin feels hot. Then it hits me no matter what I do I will always love him.


	7. Old Friends and Cheeseburgers

I can already tell that this dinner is going to be a lot of work as I make my way out of the school. I realize now maybe it wasn't so smart to invite Ikuto to dinner. It's not like he is on the best terms with the rest of the Guardians. Why did I let them drag me into this dinner in the first place? I hear my name being called, so I quickly turn around just in time to avoid being run into by Rima.

"Hey Yaya do you mind if I walk with you?" Rima asks.

"Actually that would be helpful I have no idea what I'm going to make for dinner." I tell her with a smile. That's before I ran smack into someone. I slowly look up knowing with my luck exactly who it was. My suspicions are proven correct when I look into two beautiful green eyes.

"Yaya I swear if I got paid every time you ran into me I would be very rich." Kukai says. His smile looks forced again and he avoids eye contact. I look down sadly knowing it's my fault his smile is gone again. I hear Diachi laughing from his perch on Kukai's shoulder. I give Diachi a small glare. I hear Rima shuffle her feet, so I look over at Rima and I remember she can't see Diachi. I feel sorrow for her.

"Hey Kukai," Rima says, I look up at her again and she has a mischievous look in her eyes, "Do you want to help us pick out food for dinner." This must be payback for yesterday when I invited Nagihiko to dinner.

"Sure I'll help." Kukai says.

We start walking in silence towards the grocery store. It was never supposed to be like this I was supposed to make Kukai happy not sad. Isn't that how love works? The silence is pressing in on us as we walk, I have to think of something to do or say. Then I see it, the joke shop. I look over at Rima who is staring at the joke shop with pain in her eyes. Memories of my childhood come rushing back. I decide I will kill two birds with one stone. I will break the silence and help Rima.

"Hey Rima do you remember that gag dance you used to do." I see her eyes widen. I give her a mischievous grin that almost replicates the one she wore only minutes before. I slowly start to do the gag very incorrectly. I see the fire light up in her eyes. Rima is obviously trying to hold back, so I kick it up a notch and I start to do it even worse. People are beginning to look at me. I look over at Kukai and I see realization in his eyes. I am confused when he walks up besides me and starts doing the gag too almost as badly as me.

"No Yaya that's not how you do it. It's like this." Kukai says, as does the gag.

"Kukai that's not how you do it at all." I hear Diachi say as he joins are group.

"NOOO NO NONONONO NOOOOO." Rima yells. We see that Kusukusu is beside her. "Both of you are doing it wrong it's like this!" She begins to do the Bala-Balance gag in perfect form. When she is done the five of us stand looking at one another. The crowd around us begins to disperse. I look at Rima closely and I see her crying. For a moment I feel dread. Did I do the wrong thing? Then she looks up at us as she holds Kusukusu close. "Thank you so much guys."

Kusukusu looks at me with a broad grin and says, "Yaya, Kukai, Diachi Thank you I owe you guys one!"

Kukai gives me that look that he used to give me when we were kids and he was proud of me. Everything feels right. Except something is missing. There is a hole in my heart that only Pepe can fill.

"No problem Rima, Kusukusu! How about we go get the groceries." I say to her with a smile. I give her my hand and when she accepts it I pull her up. "What do you guys think we should eat?"

"You're not going to force me to have a dinner with three courses of sweets again?" Kukai asks smugly, as Diachi goes over and greets Kusukusu.

"That was only once!" I say indignantly.

"That sounds like something you would do." Rima says from my left. I look over at her and she still has a broad grin on her face.

I huff as we enter the grocery store. "Well you don't have to worry about that anymore."

"What do you mean?" I hear Kukai ask.

"Well I have to set a good example for Tsubasa."

"Your still a kid though shouldn't your parents be setting a good example?" I hear Rima ask from beside me. I didn't realize that one statement about candy could lead to this. I feel both of there eyes burning holes in me.

"I know what we should eat now! We should make cheeseburgers." I say trying to change the subject. "What do you guys think?"

"I think you should stop changing the subject." Kukai says. I look down at my watch trying to get more time to think of an excuse. That's when I realize how late it is.

"Guys if we don't hurry we'll be late to pick Ikuto up!" I say as I run and grab chips, burgers, buns and Soda.

"That's a very American meal." Rima says from beside me at the checkout line.

"Do you think people won't like it?" I ask as I hesitantly pay for the objects.

"I'm sure it will be great." Comes Rima's reply as we run out of the store.

Where exactly are we going Yaya?" asks Kukai as we run.

"The Bench on the east side where people watch the sunset." I respond.

"Why were you there with him." Asks Kukai. I have never heard that tone in his voice before. I look over at him and I notice that the corner of his lip is slightly pulled down. He must feel me looking at me because he looks over at me and quickly changes his look into his usual happy-go-lucky look. It's fake. I don't understand Kukai was never like this before. He never hid emotions not with me at least. I hear Rima repeat Kukai's question promptly breaking me at of thought. I looked away from Kukai Quickly and looked towards Rima who was huffing and puffing up the hill beside me. I look at her and I can't help but laugh.

"Are you laughing at me?" Rima asks hurt and anger poring into her eyes.

"No of course not I am just thinking about how if we were in the Guardians now you would be forced to train under Kukai." I say quickly so Rima doesn't think I am laughing at her. The Pain and anger quickly evaporate from Yaya's eyes, she starts to laugh.

"I am glad I dodged that bullet I have heard the horror stories." She says in between her tired breathes.

"Hey they weren't that bad." Says Kukai. I turn to look at him.

"Your right. They were worse then bad." I say with a laugh. As we approach the bench I notice Ikuto is lounging on it looking exactly like a cat. We stop in front of the bench. Rima and I trying to catch are breath while Kukai glares at Ikuto.

"So you finally showed up Yaya. If it isn't the Queen and the Jack." Says Ikuto as he looks over the group. He turns towards me with an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry we're late Ikuto." I look up and gave Yoru a small wave. "We didn't know what we were going to get for dinner so we went to the grocery store."

"Doesn't matter you're here now." He said as he stood up.

"How are you so tall it's so annoying I have to look straight up!" I said in annoyance.

"Aww is the little midget jealous." Ikuto said obviously teasing me.

"I am not short I'm almost as tall as Rima!" I said as I pout.

He glances over at Rima as he said, "Wow your almost as tall as someone who is shorter then someone of average height." Rima shot a death glare towards Ikuto who just smirked.

"You're a big meanie Ikuto!" I saw Yoru floating near Ikuto's head. That gave me an idea. I ran towards the side of the road grabbing a branch that was full of leaves and put in front of his face. Like clockwork cat ears appear on his head and the branch mesmerizes him as I swish it in front of his face. I hear Kukai and Rima crack up.

"Yaya, would you stop it." Ikuto said as he swats at the branch.

"Nope! Maybe this will teach you not to be a meanie." He glares at me.

"Ok, Ok I'll stop no need to be a baby." The minute the words were out of my mouth I regret them. Everyone even Ikuto was looking at me with surprise. I had always been the baby.

"You're the only baby here." Ikuto said breaking the silence. As if on cue Ikuto, Kukai, Rima and all the guardian character's break out laughing.

"Haha Yaya's a baby, lets all laugh at her." I said a small smile breaking out on my face, "Well I'm going to make dinner, people that laugh at me don't get any." That got them moving.

**~000~**

**Thanks for the reviews guys they are much appreciated.**


	8. Pyromaniacs and Tickling

"Hurry up Ikuto you need to flip the burgers!" I yell as I race around preparing the house for my guests.

"I don't see why I have to do all the work." Ikuto says as he flips the burgers.

"Because Kukai would burn the burgers and Rima is 'to good for cooking' and I need to finish preparing the house." I said as I start putting the silverware out.

"Hey that wasn't my fault!" Kukai says as he pouts from a corner. When we first got back to the house I had put Kukai in charge of washing the vegetables and he had some how managed to catch a carrot on fire.

"Tell me again how it wasn't your fault." Rima asks from her spot on the couch.

"It was the carrot farmers fault!" Kukai said trying to defend himself.

"How exactly did the carrot farmers do that?" Ikuto asks with a raised eyebrow preparing him self for the explanation.

"They must have put a um… little boom in the carrot." Kukai said triumphant with his response. I look around the room at the three people I had never expected to be this entertaining when put together. I have never seen Ikuto this relaxed in my whole life. Even last night he still had a wall up, but tonight he was laughing and enjoying himself. Rima's humor worked perfectly along with Ikuto to really get Kukai worked up. All in all it was hilarious. I couldn't help myself as I was slowly putting a fork down and Ikuto and Rima scoffed at Kukai's lame remark.

"Once Kukai managed to light a banana on fire." I say it nonchalantly, but I can feel all their eyes turn to me and then we all break out into laughter. It felt so good. I turn to look at Kukai who was smiling sheepishly.

"Do you remember back when we were kids how Kukai lite that Rubber Ducky on fire." Rima said through her laughter. It made us laugh even harder.

"Kukai lite his Great Aunts Wig on fire." Diachi says. Fueling the laughter at kukai's dispense.

"Hey Diachi I thought you were on my side." Kukai says grumpily.

"Kukai I never took you for a pyromaniac." I say. Rima is laughing so hard at this point she doesn't even notice she has fallen on the floor. Ikuto has forgotten about his previous job and is now very out of character and actually lying on the floor gasping for breath he is laughing so hard. Yoru, Diachi and Kusukusu are all dancing around Kukai's head laughing.

"That's it Yaya I'm gonna get you maybe I should reintroduce your old friend." Kukai says with a mischievous grin on his face. I know what he is talking about immediately.

**THE**

"Hey Kukai maybe we should just all calm down." I try to reason. No one notices and they all continue laughing.

**EVIL**

"I'm calm, but your friend really wants to see you again." Kukai says with a smug smile on his face.

**TICKLE**

"Well you know Kukai-." I bolt before I even finish the sentence.

**MONSTER! **(Or TETM)

Kukai predicted my move. It was a tactic I have used many times in the past to avoid TETM. As I duck to dodge Kukai I see the door open. Tsubasa walks through the door. It takes him a moment to realize what is happening. Then a huge grin spreads across his face. It seems he remembers TETM. I know what is going to happen now it always does.

"The Evil Tickle Monster Jr. is here prepared to tickle!" Tsubasa yells as he starts to run after me as well.

"It's good to have you aboard young grasshopper." Kukai says as he and Tsubasa high five and turn to me with equally creepy smiles. I look around at the other two who are still laughing, but this time their entertainment seems to be me.

"Come on guys I am sure we can talk this out." I say trying to reason with them.

"You know what Jr. maybe we should give her a break." Kukai say.

"Maybe we should cookie." Tsubasa replys, I can't help but smile when I notice that Tsubasa still calls Kukai, Cookie.

They turn to me again and I know what they are about to say before they say it, "NOT!" The chase is on again. It is not long before they have me in a corner. I see their fingers preparing to tickle me as I back further and further into my corner.

"Rima! Ikuto! Someone help me." I look over to see them laughing at me. My final hope is gone and now I shut my eyes and prepare for my fate. I prepare to lose my breath and feel the sharp but hilarious pain in my stomach and under my armpits. It never comes though. I quickly open my eyes to see Kukai so close to me I can practically feel his breathe on my face. He isn't looking at me though he is looking toward the door. I look up to see Amu, Utau and Tadase with looks of complete shock on their faces. I quickly stand up and walk past Kukai. I look over at Ikuto and Rima who have stopped laughing.

"Hey guys I hope you didn't have any trouble getting here." I say to the group trying to break the tension.

"Hi Yaya, sorry we kind of barged in, your door was open." Tadase explains, as the other to girls stare just above my shoulder at what I assume is Ikuto.

"No problem, make yourselves at home." I say trying to be hospitable.

"Yaya do you smell smoke?" Tadase asks.

My eyes open wider with realization, "Crap." I say loudly. I turn around and I see Ikuto has also turned to face the burgers. I ran towards them to see they are still edible just slightly burned. I quickly flip them. Slowly I turn around with my scariest possible face.

"See I am not the only burns stuff." I hear Kukai say.

"You burned a carrot that weren't close to a fire. Ikuto forgot about burgers on a pan over fire. There's a difference." I hear Rima say back.

I walk towards Ikuto and I see him flinch a little at my evil glare. I am just in front of him now. "So Ikuto you were to busy laughing at me to remember the burgers." I say with a dangerous voice.

"Maybe if you weren't so scared of a Evil Tickle Monster I wouldn't have forgotten." Ikuto says deciding to go to the grave a smartass.

"First of all it's The Evil Tickle Monster. Secondly I put you in charge of the burgers and you let them burn and finally you didn't save me from evil monster we mentioned earlier. So as punishment you can pick between the dishes or we can play with some yarn if that's what the kitty wants." I saw him grimace at the second option and I felt a smirk grace my lips at my obvious triumph.

"I'll do the dishes." He said.

"You better do them right too." I said.

"I have decided that I will now become The Evil Tickle Monster Sr." Ikuto said causing the whole room to look on in shock as Kukai and Tsubasa congratulated him on joining the club.

"What! Not another one!" I yell at them.

"This is what you get when you threaten me with yarn." Ikuto says casually.

"Kukai this is all your fault!" I say rounding on Kukai as I stomp my foot.

"Hey don't blame the player blame the game." He says with a wink.

"Whatever, Pyromaniac." I say as I turn around.

"I am not a pyromaniac!" I hear him say.

"Then why did you light a rubber ducky on fire." Ikuto says.

"What's The Evil Tickle Monster?" Tadase asks with confusion on his face.

"Oh Tadase it's nothing important. What is important is the food right, Haha." As I say this all I can hope for is that everyone drops the subject.

"Well Tadase I am glad you asked The-." Before Kukai can finish his sentence I jump on his back and put my hand over his mouth and finish his sentence with, "Burgers are ready!" Kukai's shock of me jumping on him rubs of as I say these words. He starts to struggle to get me off his back. As I am holding onto Kukai's neck for dear life I see Utau make her way to Ikuto. It makes me happy to know that they might be able to regain their broken relationship. I relax my arms at this moment and I go flying off Kukai's back and land on the sofa.

"Wow Kukai that was fun! It was like riding a mechanical Bull." I say.

"As glad I am that I entertained you I think that I have some payback for you." He says with a grin. A real grin not a fake one. I am so happy I can't help but smile. Kukai gives me a confused look. I have to admit I would be as confused as him if the person I was about to tickle to death was smiling. Just as he is about to jump we hear.

"You finally showed up you shemale." I hear Rima say and I look up to see Nagihiko at the door I realize what my plan of action should be.

"Nagihiko! Help me Kukai's being really mean!" I say with a smug smile. I know that Nagihiko is chivalrous and will come to my aid unlike a stupid cat and clown.

"Kukai you should not be mean to the person that is about to feed you." Nagihiko says and Kukai defeated by that cold hard logic just settles with sitting next to me on the couch with a pout.

"Haha Kukai lost and I won." I say with triumph. He just grunts in reply, but I see him observing me from the corner of his eyes as the others sit down. Utau and Ikuto have disappeared. I can tell that Amu is disappointed that Ikuto is gone.

"Do you guys want to eat now the food is all ready? Ikuto and Utau can eat later." I ask. All of the guardian characters have left to go catch up with Kusukusu. It was sweet how fast they accepted Yoru, but I did notice that Utau's guardian Character is not here.

"That sounds great I'm starved." Nagihiko says. I already know an argument is coming so I quickly intervene.

"So go to the kitchen grab a plate and serve yourself." I say as I skip to the kitchen. The phone starts to ring, so I go over and grab it while everyone else goes to the kitchen.

"Hello." I ask into the receiver.

"Hey sweetie. How has your new school been?" I hear my mother ask over the phone.

"It's been good." I say curtly.

"That's great. I have some bad news thought, I can't be home until Saturday." I knew that was coming. The only time either of my parents call is tell us that they are going to be back later. "I hope that's ok sweetie. Your father's going to be home tomorrow. Right?"

"No he called this morning saying he won't be home until Monday."

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie. I hope you understand though. My work is really important right now."

"I understand."

"That's good. You really have grown up."

"Hey mom-," I started to say before she interrupted me.

"Sweetie I have to go urgent business came up can you tell me later?"

"Sure."

"Bye Sweetie."

"Bye." I stood there for a moment holding the phone to my ear. I am so angry. She didn't even bother to ask about Tsubasa. I throw the phone on the receiver and I kick the wall.

"Yaya are you ok?" I turn around and of course it's Kukai.

"Why are you always right behind me." I say as I feel the tears in my eyes.

"What happened?" He asks.

"Nothing."

"I don't believe that." People start to come in the room and Kukai grabs my arm and pulls me out of the room into the hallway and into the laundry room. "Yaya you shouldn't keep things bottled up."

"Why do you suddenly care anyway?"

"Yaya I-." Before he has time to respond we hear loud voices coming towards the laundry room. Kukai and I are barely able to hide ourselves before the light turns on. I feel a blush creep up on my cheeks as I sit on Kukai's lap in a very confined area under a table hidden behind a heavy cloth hanging from the table.

"You disappear for four years and now I suddenly see you at Yaya's house! It doesn't make any sense!" I hear Utau say.

"I don't see why that's so important." Ikuto says.

"Dammit! Why are you always like this! You're always so nonchalant. Except around Yaya. What does she have that no one else seems to have?"

"What do you mean? I wasn't acting any different." I feel Kukai pull my back towards his chest. It's funny how well I seem to fit with him. We are like two puzzle pieces put in the right spot.

"You didn't even notice? She's changed you! I don't understand."

"It's funny I always thought she was a selfish baby, so I never thought she would care so much. You know she's like us, like me, she gets it. It's almost like she's the best friend I never had." I start smiling as Ikuto says this. I am glad I could help him.

"Ikuto what do you mean she's like us?" I look behind my shoulder at Kukai who was listening intently to the conversation. I realize he has probable already figured it out, but I'm not ready for my secret to be said out loud. When it's said out loud then it will be real.

"Her parents have abandoned her. Like us she has her sibling to help her. Unlike our father though her parents did not leave her for her benefit, they left because they are selfish." I feel Kukai's arms hold me tighter. There is a pause in their conversation.

"Ikuto why did you leave for so long."

"I went to go find father."

"I heard he was found three years ago. Ikuto tell me what happened."

"Easter still exists." I feel my eyes get larger at the name that haunted me childhood. "They got me to come back and rejoin them."

"What are they planning?" I hear Utau ask in a low voice.

"They found the Embryo."

"When?"

"A couple months ago."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know I escaped before they told anyone. All I know is that it is an inactive egg."

"We have to find out."

"I'm working on it. You aren't getting involved. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Ikuto I can take care of myself. I want to help."

"Utau! You don't understand they are different this time. They'll do anything for it. I only told you because…" Ikuto drifts of at the end of his sentence.

"It's okay brother I love you too." They left the room after a couple minutes and turn of the light. Kukai and I are left in the dark silent room starting at each other.

I get up and come out from under the table, "Kukai we better get back-"

"Why didn't you tell me about your parents?" His hair was completely covering his face. It was unnerving not being able to read his features.

So I repeated what Utau said earlier, "Why did you leave for so long?" He lifts up his head and I see pain written across it.

"I thought you would always be childish, stubborn, happy Yaya. I never once thought you could change. I'm sorry I was selfish and I wanted to grow up too fast. I didn't realize until I saw you yesterday just how much I missed you."

"Was that really just yesterday it feels like a lifetime ago."

"Yaya, I'm really sor-."

"Kukai it's fine. Forget about it. We should go back to dinner."


	9. Janitor's rooms and Glue

It has been a week since the dinner at my house. The rest of the dinner went well, but after everyone left and Tsubasa was in bed I sat on the couch and decided I would regain my resolve from yesterday. I had let to many people close to me. As the week progressed I avoided contact with the former guardians. I was civil when they did manage to catch me, but I noticed the confusion in their eyes when I declined any invitation to hangout with them. Rima was the hardest to say no to. She always managed to convince me to spend time with the group. Ikuto was always around now. Not just me, but Utau and the former guardians too. He was the first to notice that I was slipping away last Wednesday. I saw the concern in his eyes when I declined the invitation from the former guardians to have dinner with them. Kukai was avoiding me just as much as I was avoiding him. He must be angry with me for not telling him about my parents.

I sigh as I walk down the empty hallway; school has been over for thirty minutes. Thinking about my old friends always confuses me. I am afraid. They all hurt me when they left me back in elementary school. I know they'll all leave again it's only a matter of time. I feel bad about pushing Ikuto away too. He called me his best friend, but I can't risk getting close to him when he is always around the rest of the former guardians. Then there is the problem of Kukai. I love him. I love him so much it hurts. He could never feel that way about me though. I will always be little crybaby Yaya to him, nothing more. I look around the deserted hallway and suddenly I feel my feet slip from under me and before I know it my butt hits the floor hard.

"Oi, girlie are you alright?" I hear a gruff voice say. I look up and I see the school janitor looking down at me.

"Ya I am fine." I say as I take his hand and stand up.

"That's good. Did ya not see the wet floor sign?" He asks as he indicates the bright yellow sign.

"Sorry I was lost in my thoughts." I say sheepishly as I look at the once clean floor, that is now covered in my footprints. I look down the hallway to the door and see that the whole hallway is covered in my footprints.

"It's alright just be more careful." He says he takes out his mop again.

"I am really sorry for messing up the hallway." I say indicating my footprints.

"It's alright." I feel really bad as he starts cleaning again.

"Can I clean up my mess at least?" I say. He slowly looks up surprise and confusion covering his face.

"You wanna clean?"

"It's the least I can do after messing up the hallway."

"Ya sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Thank ya so much. It's actually my daughters birthday today and I was hoping to be home early." I smile at this; it warms my heart to see parents that care about there children.

"In that case give me the list of things you have left to do."

"I couldn't do that, you would be here all night."

"It's fine really I have nothing to do at home since my parents came home." I grimace as I say this. Both of my parents have been home for a day now and I already can't take it. The house is full of the sound of yelling half the time and the other half the house is silent. The type of silent that makes you want to scream.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." He gives me on last look to make sure I am really going to do this. Then he leads me to the janitor's room and gives me instructions on what I needed to do. He quickly gave me his janitor's hat with a smile and a wave as he walked out of the school.

"Wish your daughter happy birthday for me!" I yell as the door closes. I turn to the first task ahead of me. Mopping up my mess. I am almost finished mopping the floor when I see two pairs of feet. I look up to see Nagihiko with an amused smile on his face. Kukai is standing there looking away from me. Both look sweaty from their soccer practice. Rhythm and Diachi are with them also looking amused at the sight of the big baby doing labor.

"What do we have here? Yaya actually doing physical labor." Nagihiko says with an amused tone. The Guardian Characters burst out laughing at me.

"Yep. I am mopping the floors." I say trying to hold back my comeback.

"What happened did you lose a bet?" Nagihiko continues obviously trying to get me to react.

"Actually the janitor had to get to his daughter's birthday party, so I said I would help."

"How do you always manage to get in these situations?" Kukai says, finally turning towards me. I quickly look down at his feet to avoid his gaze. Their feet are covered in mud. I quickly look behind them to see the mud they have brought in on my freshly cleaned floor. I give them my best death glare.

"Take of your shoes." I say to them as calmly as I can.

"What?" Nagihiko says in confusion.

"You two are messing up the floor that I just cleaned." Both of them look at the floor.

"Well it looks like we are going to have to help you clean." Nagihiko says as he takes off his shoes with a smile, and Kukai nods his head in approval. This can't be happening. I have been avoiding them trying to break the bond I accidently reformed. Now I have to spend time with them.

"You guys don't have to do that." I say frantically.

"Of course we do." Nagihiko says as he grabs the list of things I need to do from my pocket. "Wow this is a lot to do." Nagihiko says as I try getting the list back.

"It's not that much I can do it on my own." I say frantically trying to grab the list back as Nagihiko passes it to Kukai.

"We better help you with this or you won't get home until midnight." Kukai says as he glances at the list.

"I'll be fine." I say defiantly.

"How about we make a deal if you can get the list back from me in one minute we won't help you, but if you can't get it back we are helping you and you have to make our lunches for the next week." Kukai says with a smirk on his face.

"Ok deal." I say as Nagihiko sets his watch. He looks up at use with an amused smile.

"Ok, Go!" He yells. Kukai and I stare at each other for a moment before I jump forward. Kukai immediately holds the piece of paper over his head as high as he can. That is how I spend the next 50 seconds of my life. Kukai has at least a foot to my short stature. No matter how high I jump I can't reach his hand. I even try to climb up him, but he quickly evades this tactic.

"The winner is Kukai!" Nagihiko yells as he high fives Kukai. Diachi and Rhythm are both cheering.

"Sorry Yaya you'll have to grow a lot more before you can beat me." Kukai says cockily.

"You only beat me because you are a freaking giant!" I yell trying to defend my honor.

"No I beat you because of my amazing skills." Kukai says overconfidently. I look down angrily and I see that Kukai is in his socks on the wet floor.

"You shouldn't be so confident." I say with an evil grin.

"I know that look. What are you up to?" Kukai barely finishes his sentence before I roughly push him. With the lack of friction he has with his socks on, Kukai promptly lands on his butt just as I had earlier. I mentally slap myself why didn't I think of that earlier.

"Hey Yaya! That wasn't a very nice thing to do." Kukai says trying to hide his grin.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be so cocky." I say to him with a smug smile. "Anyway now that you two are my slaves we better get to work."

"Who said we were your slaves?" Nagihiko asks as Kukai slowly stands up.

"You two volunteered so you are my slaves." I say with confidence.

"Actually Yaya you're more like our slave. You're the one who is making our lunches every day for a week." Kukai says with a smirk.

"He has point Yaya." Nagihiko says.

"Whatever, lets just get to work." I say pouting, upset that I lost the battle.

When we are halfway through our work Kusukusu shows up saying that Kiseki has called a mandatory meeting for all guardian Characters. Diachi and Rhythm leave after saying goodbye to us. Kusukusu gives me a wave and a huge smile and the three are off.

"It sure has been awhile since they have had a meeting." Nagihiko says as we watches the three guardian characters fly off.

"Have they not hung out over the years?" I ask with confusion. All of the guardian characters have always been such good friends; I can't imagine them not being together.

"I think they drifted apart." Says Kukai.

"But they all looked like best friends last week." I ask getting more and more confused.

"I think that good friends no matter how long they have spent apart when they reconnect they are still good friends." Nagihiko says as he and Kukai turn their attention towards me. I turn away from their intents gazes only to see a pile of books with legs heading towards us. I quickly realize what is going to happen if the person is not careful. The wet floor has already taken two victims today I don't want it to have a third. I quickly go up to the person.

"Hey you! Be careful the floor is wet. Can I help you with your books?" I ask.

"That would be great." I hear a familiar voice say. I quickly take some books and Tadase's face is revealed.

"Hey Tadase! What are you doing here?" Kukai says with a cheerful voice.

"Hello everyone. I just finished studying and I was going to head home. What are you guys doing here?" Tadase says

"Well I am helping the Janitor. And these to gross smelling idiots won't leave me alone." I respond with a teasing smile.

"Yaya you shouldn't be so rude to people that are helping you." Nagihiko scolds me.

"It's true though." I say. "You guys need to take a shower. You smell gross."

Kukai sticks his tongue out at me before he asks Tadase "Hey you should stay and hangout."

I make a mean face at Kukai and stick my tongue out back at him before I say, "Don't listen to him he just doesn't want to do as much work."

"Actually I would be happy to join you." Tadase say with a small smile. As he sets his half of the books down in a classroom, I follow his lead and put my half of the books down to.

"Yes! Ok Tadase we only have four jobs left. We need to take the trash from the classrooms and put them in the big dumpster, vacuum the teachers lounge, wash the windows on the east side of the school and organize the janitors room." Kukai says.

"I think we should split up the work that means it will go faster. Then when we are finished we should meet at the janitor's room and clean it." Nagihiko said.

"That sounds good to me." I say liking the sound of getting out of the school.

"I agree it will be more effective." Tadase agrees.

"Ok, so I think Tadase should do the teacher's lounge, I should clean the windows and Yaya and Kukai should do the trash." Nagihiko says with a small smirk. I glare at him. I can't protest because that would be suspicious so I just agree. "Ok so try to be finished in an hour." Nagihiko says as he runs off. Tadase smiles at us and also makes a quick retreat.

"We better get started." I say as I grab the rolling trashcan from the janitor's room.

"Ya." Kukai says as we start to collect trash. This is how out job goes, quietly. If you had told me back when I was little that Kukai and I would ever be quiet I would have laughed in your face. Just as we finish dumping the trash in the big dumpster outside Kukai breaks our silence.

"Hey Yaya about last week I thin-." Kukai tries to start before I interrupt him.

"Kukai we have already been over this it's fine."

"Obviously it's not. You have been avoiding all of the former Guardians. They're really worried about you!" Kukai says. He is obviously getting angry.

"Drop it Kukai." I say menacingly.

"No, I won't. What are you accomplishing by avoiding us?"

"I just don't-." Kukai quickly interrupts me before I can finish my sentence.

"Before you say some stupid excuse remember Yaya you can't lie to me."

Something snaps inside me and I turn directly towards Kukai, "You want to know the truth. Well here it is I am scared! I'm scared that I will let you guys back into my heart and that you will leave me! I am tiered of people leaving!"

Kukai looks at me with a sad expression covering his face as he says, "Yaya, I am really sorry about that and I know I don't deserve a second chance because it's true I left you, but I feel really bad and I just want you to be happy again." I feel my anger disappear as fast as it came and I turn away from Kukai and start rolling the trashcan forward.

I am just being childish." I see Kukai start walking as well. "It just hurt so much, first my best friends then my parents. It feels like no one wants me."

"That's not true I-." Kukai starts before we hear someone yelling our names from down the hallway.

"Yaya! Kukai! You guys are late." Nagihiko yells while standing next to Tadase in front of the janitor's room.

"Sorry guys. There were so many classrooms." I yell forcing a smile onto my lips. We run towards them.

"It's fine. Anyway lets finish this last job." Nagihiko says as he enters the Janitors room. Tadase, Kukai and I follow him slowly into the cramped space. As I enter the room I accidently trip over the block that was holding the door open. As I am falling I see the door closing and I remember a very important fact that the Janitor told me earlier this afternoon. When the door closes it locks and you can't open it from the inside. I quickly scramble off the floor for the door and I miss it just as the door shuts and we are locked in. The others look confused at the look of horror on my face.

"Yaya what's wrong?" Tadase asks hesitantly.

I turn to him, "When the door closes it locks. You can't open it from the inside." There faces all mimic my previous look.

"Does anyone have their phone with them?" Kukai asks. Everyone reaches in their pockets coming up empty handed.

"There is no reason to panic," a panicking Nagihiko says, "When someone locks the school up they will hear us if we scream."

"The Principle locks the school and he is on the opposite side of the building." Tadase says quickly tearing down our last hope.

"Well then we better sit down and enjoy it." Kukai says as he sits down pulling me with him. When we are both sitting he promptly lays his head on my lap and lies down. Tadase and Nagihiko follow his example also sitting down. I feel a blush form on my checks as Kukai's head rests on my lap. He smirks when he sees my blush.

I look up from his face desperately trying to hide my blush and ask, "Does anyone have anything to do?" Everyone looks around them.

"I have The Complete Works of Shakespeare in my school bag." Tadase says.

"Why do you have that with you and no cell phone?" Kukai asks.

"I have a big test coming up." Tadase says defensively.

"You should read some to us Tadase." I say hoping for a distraction.

"Ok, what story do you want me to read?" Tadase asks.

"Romeo and Juliet." Kukai says looking up at me. Maybe I am just imagining it, but it almost feels like Kukai is flirting with me. First he put his head in my lap and now he wants Tadase to read a love story. I must be imagining it. I mean we were just yelling at each other it makes no sense that he would suddenly start flirting with me.

"Is everyone ok with that?" We all nod knowing there is nothing else to do. Tadase begins reading to us. "Two households, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene, from ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood makes civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes. A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life; whose misadventure piteous overthrows. Do with their death bury their parents' strife."

I gently run my fingers through Kukai's hair. I don't exactly know when I started, but it felt nice to do. I was surprised at how soft his hair was. I thought it would be gross from his soccer practice.

"The doors of breath seal with a righteous kiss. A dateless bargain to engrossing death! Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavory guide! Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on. The dashing rocks thy seasick weary bark! Here's to my love!" As Tadase reads Romeo's words I feel the tears drip down my face. Kukai looks up when I stop stroking his hair. He sees the tears and as Tadase reads and Nagihiko listens to the story Kukai wipes the tears from my eyes and I know that love really is tragic. With every single thing Kukai does I fall more and more in love with him, but I am nothing more than a friend to him. I force my tears to stop and I give Kukai a smile. I quickly put my hands back in his hair and he turns his attention back to Tadase. When Tadase finishes up the final lines we are all silent for a moment.

Nagihiko looks up at me and says. "I don't want our lives to be a tragedy. I want all of us to be friends again like before. Yaya can you just tell us what's wrong?"

I am caught of guard and I am momentarily shocked. "What do you mean?"

"It's obvious something happened Yaya. I realize that your parents aren't around. It's something more than that isn't it?"

"What how did you know about my parents?" I ask confused. Kukai is now looking up at me with suspicion in his eyes. I frantically look around at them. What if Nagihiko figured it out? What will I do if he tells everyone?

"Your parents were not home either night I came over and you never mentioned them. I know you Yaya. The old you would have quickly bounced back from these things. You wouldn't let them bother you. I think it's time you told us the truth." Nagihiko said with determination in his eyes.

"Yaya you can tell us." Tadase says encouragingly.

"What do all of you want from me?" I yell feeling my self lose control. "I will never be that girl again!" Kukai lifts his head from my lap and stares at me. "I don't see why all of you are so focused on me anyway! Have you not looked around at each other? I am not the only one that needs to be fixed!" Nagihiko tries to interject at this point, but I quickly talk over him. "Do you think I haven't noticed? Nagihiko you are such a hypocrite telling me about my parents! I have noticed something as well about you!" I say staring directly at Nagihiko. "You have never once talked about your parents in the whole time I have known you. Why don't you just show everyone your scars?"

"Yaya, what are you talking about?" Nagihiko says looking at me with horror in his eyes. His eyes are silently begging me to be quiet. I know it isn't my place to talk about this, but I can't stop myself.

"I remember that you always changed last in gym after everyone left. One day I forgot my bag in the locker room, so I went down to get it. I saw-"

"Yaya shut up!" Nagihiko says loudly as he interrupts me. I stare at Nagihiko he has never raised his voice at me. He stands up and looks down at me with anger covering his face. I immediately feel regret for what I said. I went to far. I shouldn't have brought it up; it wasn't my place to even mention it.

"Nagihiko calm down." Kukai says quickly as he starts putting himself between us.

"How long have you known?" Nagihiko says in a quiet and threatening voice I have never heard him use before.

"Since 4th grade. Do they still do it?" I ask as I feel tears form in my eyes.

"Just stay out of it!" Nagihiko yells at me. I feel the tears stream down my face.

"I'm sorry. I should have told someone. I knew what was happening and I didn't d-d-o an-y-thing," I say with my head down as tears run down my face. The room is silent.

"Yaya this isn't your fault." I look up to see Nagihiko slowly sit down. "You're right though I am a hypocrite."

"What's going on?" Kukai asks as he looks between Nagihiko and I.

Nagihiko pulls up his shirt and exposes a knot of scares. "My parents did this." Nagihiko says slowly as he pulls his shirt down. "In there eyes I can never do anything right. I am useless."

"Nagihiko why didn't you tell us? We could have helped." Tadase asks his eyes filled with concern.

"This explains so much. No matter how hot it would get you would never take off your shirt." Kukai says.

"They haven't done it in years, but every time I see my parents I remember the pain. The pain of being unloved." Nagihiko says this slowly as he looks around at us. "If it weren't for Rhythm I don't know what I would have done."

"I'm sorry Nagihiko I should have noticed when we were guardians I was the leader." Tadase says as he looks down.

"It's fine it's not your fault you didn't notice." Nagihiko responds.

"No, it is my fault. It's because I am not good enough. I never was good enough and I never will be." Tadase said as he looks up at the ceiling.

"Tadase you have the top grades in your class. How in the world are you not good enough?" Kukai asks staring at Tadase.

"In the end grades mean nothing to me. They are just the only thing I can control." Tadase says.

Tadase I'm sure that's not true." Nagihiko says.

"I couldn't convince Onii-tan to stay again. The girl I love will never love me back. My family's wealth is deteriorating. I didn't notice that one of the guardians was being abused. I was the leader of the guardians it was my job to keep everyone together, but when the time came I couldn't do anything."

"Tadase that wasn't your fault." I say trying to comfort him.

"Yaya you should be the most mad at me. I was so busy trying to keep everyone together I forgot about you. I just thought nothing could break you." Tadase says looking at me with tears forming in his eyes.

"Tadase that wasn't your fault. Ok! None of this was your fault sometimes things just happen a certain way. Remember no matter what I will always be there for you. I might even be able to help you with some of the problems. I know girls pretty well; maybe I can help you there. I can't really help you with the money, but if you ever need a place to stay you can come to my house. I can hit Ikuto really hard for leaving." I say with a smile.

"I think I am moving on from the girl now. If I need a place to stay you are the first one I will call, but we can still hit Onii-tan." He said with a small smile.

"See that's the spirit hitting Ikuto is always fun!" I say glad I made Tadase feel better.

"I think I just realized why we drifted apart," we all turned to look at Nagihiko as he spoke, "It's because Yaya was the glue holding us together."

"I don't understand why all of you think I am strong. If you remember correctly I was the baby." I said. Before anyone can respond we here light knocking on the door. We all turn to each other and smile before we scramble to the door and get the guardian characters that had been looking for us to let us out.

Today was not only emotionally draining, but also my secret almost got out. What would I have done if they had found out? One thing I know I am going to do now is help. After hearing about so much pain I have decided to make it my mission to make everyone happy again. I didn't think about everyone else's pain all I thought about was myself, but now I am going to return our friendships to there former glory and maybe I will even make some relationships in the process. I am going to be the glue again.

**I don't own Shakespeare or Romeo and Juliet. Anyway thanks for the reviews they make me so happy. Sorry if this chapter seemed really angsty.**


	10. Cherry Blossoms and Ice Cream

I slowly tear my eyes open so the bright light of morning nearly blinds me. I feel well rested as I get up. Last night was the first night I managed to get a full nights rest in years. Smiling as I slip out of my room I think of all the ways I can help my friends be happy. I smile as I think of the two extra lunches I made last night. I walk towards my brothers room and I hear shouting coming from downstairs, "How could you do this to me! You Bastard!" I tip toe towards the stairs as I hear my father respond.

"You are such a hypocrite! Anyway how could I not, every moment with you is like living hell!"

"It was only once! Do you think I want to be with you? The only reason I am still with you is because of our children!" My mother screeches as my brother tip toes up besides me.

"You are a whore! I love my children, but not even they are worth being around you!" I feel tears fill my eyes and before I can help it I slip and my foot hits the floor hard making a noise that reverberates throughout the house. My parents look up at Tsubasa and I with shock on their faces. I feel Tsubasa stand up from beside me.

"You think we want to be in this house with you two arguing all the time! I like it better when you're gone." My eight-year-old brother yells with tears running down his face. He runs to his room and I am left standing on the staircase staring at my parents.

"Yaya I-." My dad starts breaking me out of my trance before he can continue I interrupt him.

"Could you guys at least not shout at each other when you're here. Tsubasa he's so little. If you guys aren't going to break up could you at least pretend?" I ask this and then I quickly turn on my heels and go to my room. By the time I go down stairs my parents are gone both having left a note saying they will be gone for a couple of days. This is typical of my parents, they come home for a few days and then when things get bad they leave for a few weeks. My brother is sitting at the kitchen table poking his cereal with a spoon. I can't stand it when he looks so sad.

"Hey Tsubasa how about I walk you to school today?" I ask gently as he turns towards me with a huge smile on his face.

"Really? Won't that make you late for school?"

"What's one tardee in compared to spending time with you."

"Let's go then." Tsubasa says as he gets his bag and grabs my hand and pulls me out the door. I grab my bag as we rush out the door.

"Did you know that the smallest dinosaur ever was the Compsognathus and it was as small as a chiken!" Tsubasa explained excitedly. This is how our walk has been going for the past ten minutes. Tsubasa had a thing for dinosaurs, he could tell you every dinosaur that ever existed and a few details about it. We were about to reach the school and as we got closer I could feel a serious air surround us.

"Why don't Mama and Papa love each other?" Tsubasa asked cautiously.

I give him a sad look as I respond, "Well they used to love each other, but sometimes people change as they get older."

"So you won't love me when you get older?" Tsubasa asked with a scared face.

"I will always love you, you are the cutest brother ever." I say as I ruffle his hair.

"So it's the other kind of love that changes, like the kind of love you and Cookie have?"

I feel my face heat up, "No! I-I um I love Kukai like a brother."

"You love him like you love me? I don't think he loves you that way."

"What do you mean?"

"Cookie loves you like he wants to marry you."

"What, Tsubasa! You shouldn't say things like that!" I say flustered.

"But he always gives you his sweets and he always spends extra time talking to you."

"You would give me sweets and Kukai talks to everyone.

"I would never give you my candy! It's to yummy for that." Just then we hear the bell to his school ring. Before Tsubasa runs to his school he says, "You make Cookie happy and he makes you happy too. Isn't that what love is about?"

I start walking towards my school and feel a smile form on my lips at Tsubasa's idea of love. I wish that it was that simple. I may make Kukai happy to some degree, but I know that while he has an older more mature celebrity like Utau as his girlfriend he could never look at me like that. Before I realize it I am in front of the school. I let out a sigh as I enter the school and head towards my classroom. Class goes by smoothly after I convince the teacher I merely had a late start this morning. It is lunchtime and I feel the butterflies form in my stomach at the thought of approaching my friends. Before I have time to feel to nervous Rima comes up to me and demands that I sit with her. She looks shocked when I immediately agree. We quickly get our food and we head outside where the group has been eating everyday since the first day of school. As we get closer I see a few figures already by the tree. I notice that a certain cat man and prince are already there and I know what I need to do. I put my stuff down gently on the ground and I walk straight up to Ikuto and hit him on the face. It wasn't hard enough to leave a bruise, but it certainly got his attention.

"Yaya! Why did you do that!" Ikuto asks as he looks down at me.

"Sorry it was for a friend, but maybe next time before you leave you will tell people why." Ikuto's look of anger turns into one of understanding as he glances at Tadase. I take this opportunity to asses the people around me. Tadase has an unreadable look on his face. Utau looks like she would kill me if it weren't for Kukai holding her back. Kukai has a look of understanding, as does Nagihiko. Rima is standing behind me with confusion clouding her eyes. Diachi and Rhythm have looks of understanding, as does Yoru. Kusukusu looks just as confused as Rima. This is when I notice that Utau's Guardian Character is know where to be found. I feel shock and I mentally slap myself. How could I miss such an important fact?

"Aww Yaya I didn't realize you missed me so much." Ikuto says as he teases me.

"You're a freak you giant." I say glad that the tension finally passed.

"So we're back to you being jealous of my height you shorty." Ikuto says as he towers over me.

I huff angrily as I respond, "Shouldn't it be illegal for you to be here? Old man."

I hear him laugh at my response. Before he can respond though I see something bright pink from across the field. I immediately recognize the cherry blossoms. They are my favorite flower. I grab Rima's hand and I drag her towards the beautiful flowers. They are leaning over the school fence towards us. I quickly try jumping up to reach the flowers. I start pouting when I realize I can't reach. I run back towards the perplexed people standing under the tree and I quickly grab Ikuto's hand and start dragging him. Before I can get three feet from the tree Ikuto promptly sits down.

"Old Man! Come on you're the only one tall enough to reach!" I say as I start desperately pulling at his arm.

"I don't see why I should help you." He said with a smirk on his face, "I am just an old man."

"Come on Ikuto don't be that way!" I say desperately.

"What will I get out of it?" He asks smugly.

"What do you want?" I ask as I here people laughing at me.

"Hmm what do I want? I know you have to make me dinner for the rest of the month."

"What is with you people and food?" I say grumpily.

"That does remind me Yaya. You owe Kukai and I something." Nagihiko says.

"It's in my bag." I say as I turn to them with an evil smile. Kukai and Nagihiko look at me with worry as they both begin to open there lunches. I see understanding form on their faces as they see what there lunch contains.

"Yaya what is this?" Nagihiko asks as he looks down at his lunch.

"Well Kukai reminded of how much he loved the three course meal of sweets I made him when we were kids, so I thought this would be a great idea for your lunches, Enjoy." I can't help but let a smug smile form on my lips as I say this.

"Come on Yaya!" Kukai pouts.

"Stop complaining. You know most people would enjoy candy for lunch." I say before I quickly turn my attention back to Ikuto, "Ok old man we have a deal."

"One more condition. I get to pick what you make." He says.

"You're no fun!" I say as I drag him towards the flowers. "Now pick some I'll make a flower crown for everyone!"

"I hope you realize I won't wear it." Ikuto says.

"But Ikuto you'll look so cute." Rima says. Rima and I burst out laughing. Ikuto glares at us before he gently picks a few of the cherry blossoms from the tree. I make my sweater into a basket and Ikuto puts all of the flowers in it. When there are enough flowers I run back to the group. Everyone has settled down and formed a relaxed circle. I quickly sit down in the empty spot beside Kukai. Rima sits down on my other side. I quickly look around and I realize that Amu is still not here.

"Hey guys where is Amu?" I ask innocently, but I see Ikuto stiffen a little.

"She got sent to the principle office. She'll probably be here in a few minutes." Rima says as she starts eating her food. I nod my head in understanding and I quickly start making the beautiful flowers into crowns. The group starts a relaxed conversation about what they are doing after highschool. As my fingers weave the crowns together I realize another reason Kukai and I couldn't be together, he is going to leave highschool soon. When I finish the first one I quickly place it on Rima's head. She turns towards me and gives me a huge smile. I turn back towards the flowers and I start my next crown. The next crown I put on Ikuto's head he glares at me, but doesn't complain. I make one for everyone including the guardian characters. Everyone looked so cute. Kukai accepted his graciously with a huge smile and even Utau had looked happy when I placed a crown on her head. Now I have one left in my hand.

"Why do you have an extra crown Yaya?" Tadase asks as he points at the crown in my hand.

"This one's for Amu." I respond. "I think I'm going to find her and give it to her." I say as I stand up, "I'll be right back." I run towards the school building and once I am in I head towards the Principles office. I peak in the room, but Amu is nowhere to be found. The principle sees me.

"Your Yaya Yuiki right? How can I help you?" He asks with a deep voice.

"Was Amu in here earlier? I am trying to find her."

"She left ten minutes ago."

"Do you know where she went?" I ask starting to get worried.

"When she left my office she turned towards the left so I would assume she headed to the courtyard."

"Ok thanks a lot!" I say as I run towards the courtyard. I run out the doors and I head down the pathway towards the courtyard. This area was where I spent a lot of my time last week when I was trying to avoid the guardians. It was a nice and quiet spot. Before I reach the courtyard I hear someone crying. I follow the sound of crying and I immediately see a very bright pink head of hair. I cautiously approach Amu before I gently sit down next to her. Amu's head immediately lifts from where it was placed on her knees.

"I made this for you." I say as I place the crown on her head. She touches the flowers on her head before she looks at me with confusion, tears still streaming down her face.

"W-why? I thought you h-hated me?" She says as sobs escape her mouth.

"I don't hate you I was just hurt." I say with a smile.

"Th-hank you. Yaya I-I feel re-eally bad about leaving you behind. E-everything just feel apart." She said as her tears started to slow down.

"It's fine." I say with a reassuring smile.

"E-very thing just sucks."

"I am sure that's not true."

"I c-can't even talk to Rin, Su or Miki about anything any more. I can t-tell they are worried I am just so scared of them disappearing. I am so confused."

"If you want to tell me you can, maybe I can help." She looks so confused and scared.

"That's just the thing nothing is wrong. My parents love me and my sister is adorable. I have great friends. My heart just hurts so much." She says slowly as I see tears begin to form in her eyes again. "I can't deal with the pain sometimes, I- I-," She starts sobbing mid sentence.

"It's fine Amu you don't have to tell me."

"I-I want to." She pulls her sleeve up and I see dozens of parallel lines going up her arm.

"Amu-," I start before she interrupts me.

"You don't have to say it. I-I know I am a freak." She says as she puts her head on her knees again.

"Can I tell you a secret Amu?" She looks up at me and she nods her head. "Back in the seventh grade I cut myself. I did it a lot. Then one day when I was doing it Tsubasa walked into the bathroom. My six-year-old brother walked up to me and he gave me a hug and he said, "Please stop Sister. I don't want to lose you." I haven't cut since. So next time you feel the pain think of that one person that couldn't live without you. Remember no matter what you can call me whenever."

Amu looks at me as she starts crying again. "T-thank you." I lean over and I hug Amu closely as the bell signaling the end of lunch rings. I look down at Amu who I can tell is in no condition to go back to class.

"How about we just go get some ice cream?" I ask and Amu begins to laugh as the tears stream down her face. "What's so funny?" I ask as I huff indignantly.

"Leave it to you to think about candy at a time like this." Amu says through her hysterics.

"Fine we'll just go to class." I say as I stand up.

"No let's get some ice cream." Amu says still laughing her tears stopping.

"Ok lets. How do we get out of here?"

"There is a hole in the back fence of the school we can leave through."

"Are you sure? What if we get caught?"

"No worries I have done this before just follow my lead." I nod my head and I follow Amu. We take the route that goes behind the outside of the school to avoid the principle.

"Wait Amu I forgot my school bag! It's out by the tree where we eat lunch!" I said.

"Ok we'll stop by there and get it." She said as we change direction.

"Hold on you two." We hear coming from behind us. We both slowly turn around and we see none other than Ikuto standing there with a smug smirk and my school bag.

"Old man you shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" I say to him trying to suppress my smile as I grab my bag from him. "Anyway old man what are you doing here?"

"Everyone was getting worried about you, so I said I would come and find you." It's then that I noticed the obvious tension between Amu and Ikuto.

"Hey Ikuto do you want to come with us we were just about to get ice cream?" I ask as I glance at Amu. She looks slightly happy. I know for a fact that right now the two of them could definitely use each other. I figure these two need all the happiness they can get.

"Sure." Ikuto says trying to seem cool and nonchalant even with his mask I can tell that he is excited.

"Ok then let's go." Amu says as she starts crawling so she won't be seen from the windows. We follow her and we are halfway towards the fence when Amu stops.

"Ikuto, what happened to us?" She whispers.

"What?" Ikuto said with confusion covering his face as he stops from his position directly behind Amu.

"Why did you stop calling me all those years ago?" Amu whispered as she starts to cry again.

"What are you talking about? I never stopped calling, you stopped answering the phone." Ikuto says in a louder voice.

"What I always answered the phone when you called?" Amu responds in confusion.

"Guys I don't think this is the right time." I whisper at them.

"No this is the right time Yaya. What you said earlier inspired me to be happy and take a chance." She said this and gave me a smile. Before we can do anything we hear a voice from inside the classroom.

"Who is talking? We are taking a test!" I feel my eyes widen as footsteps approach the window. I feel my heart start to beat faster as the footsteps get closer. We are all frozen in place. The window starts to open wider and wider until we see the top of a head pock out. Then we hear a chair scrap back inside the classroom.

"Souma what are you doing?" I feel my eyes widen even further.

"I was the one talking." Kukai says in a very serious voice.

"Souma? You know the consequences for talking during a test. Go to the principle's office. We hear Kukai gather his things and before I can do anything Ikuto is dragging me to the fence and off school property. We stand panting leaning against the fence.

"What's going on?" Amu asks slowly.

"Amu. Do you really think I will make you happy? Ikuto asks.

"I was so sad and confused when you stopped calling. I thought you had finally realized what a screw up I am." Amu says as she looks up at Ikuto.

"You're perfect." Ikuto says as he grabs Amu's hand. I smile as I watch them stare at each other.

"I am still a little confused thought. Why did Kukai do that?" Amu asks as she blushes and turns towards me.

Ikuto starts laughing, "You are really slow when it comes to love."

"What! Who does Kukai love?" Amu asks with confusion covering her face.

He looks over at me, "It's obviously-," I quickly interrupt him before he can finish.

"Do you guys hear that?" They both quiet down and we all listen to the footsteps. Before we can start running Kukai comes under the fence.

"Kukai I am so sorry we got you in trouble." Amu apologizes as she holds Ikuto's hand.

"It's fine that class was horrible!" Kukai says.

"Ok Kukai you should come with us! Old man is treating us to ice cream!" I say excitedly.

"I am?" Ikuto asks with a raised eyebrow. Even with his usual mask on I can see the happiness on his face.

"Yes you are. You got Kukai in trouble so you are treating." I say defiantly.

"Wasn't my fault." He says with determination.

"Ikuto you have no chance of winning this fight." Kukai says from beside me.

"But-." Ikuto starts

"Ya so ice cream is on Ikuto!" I yell as I drag them towards the ice cream store. When we get there it feels like I have finally gone home. It was like the old days when I had nothing to worry about.

"Yaya is that you?" I hear coming from behind me. I quickly turn around to face a man that I have not seen in years.

"Mr. Candyman!" I yell as I jump on him. I hear him laugh. When I finally stop hugging him and he sets me down and I face him.

"It's been years Yaya how's life been treating you?" He asks with a kind smile.

"It's been good. I'm in highschool now." I say proudly.

"Wow you sure did get old." I see him look over my shoulder, "And if it isn't Kukai. I haven't seen you around in a long time either."

"It's good to see you Mr. C." Kukai said

"Are you still playing soccer?" Mr. C asked.

"Yep we are about to have our first game." Kukai responds.

"Maybe I'll try to come." He looks at all of us and says, "Anyway you guys have anything you want it's on the house."

"Yay!" I grab Kukai's hand and I drag him towards the ice cream. "I want a chocolate fudge Sunday with chocolate chips." I say with excitement.

"Well I could have guessed that." Kukai said from next to me.

"I have really missed this place." I say as I press my face up against the glace. Ikuto and Amu come up behind us. Mr. C goes behind the counter and starts taking our orders.

"Why do they call you Mr. Candyman when you name tag says Kagawa?" Amu asks as she starts licking her ice cream.

"I think it was nine years ago when Kukai and Yaya first walked in here. They were on a school field trip. They were both lost and scared. Yaya was in hysterics all she noticed was the candy store. Ever since then she has called me Mr. Candyman." Mr. C finished.

"I was not scared." I say as I start devouring my ice cream, "I was trying to make scaredy cat Kukai feel better."

"Sure that's why you squeezed my hand so hard you almost broke it." Kukai says lazily as he licks his ice cream. I huff as we get a table and Mr. C starts helping a young couple that just walked throught the door.

"Omg!" Amu suddenly squeals, "Ikuto your right I am slow."

"Wow you just figured that out." Ikuto says.

"Your right it was for love!" Amu says excitedly.

I feel a blush creep onto my face as Kukai asks them what they are talking about. After I quickly change the subject our conversation continues until all of our ice cream is gone and we are all leaning back in our chairs with lazy smiles on our faces. That's when my watch begins to beep. I look down at the time and realize school has been out for twenty minutes. I quickly stand up.

"Hey guys I gotta go. Tsubasa will be getting home soon and he always gets really sad on these kind of days." I say quickly not realizing what I said.

"What kind of days?" Kukai asks suspiciously.

"Don't worry about it." I say quickly as I begin to race out the door.

"Don't forget about my dinner, shorty." I hear Ikuto yell. I give him a wave as I leave the store. I feel someone race out after me and I look to my side to see Kukai. He gives me a look.

"You didn't really expect me to let you leave with a crap excuse like that." He said as he looks down at me.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I say as I pick up my pace.

"You know exactly what I am talking about! I'm not an idiot I've noticed what you have been doing." Kukai said.

"What exactly have I been doing?" I ask, he grabs my hand and turns me around so I am facing him.

"You're trying to make everyone happy." He says as he stares into my eyes.

"What's so bad about that?" I ask with frustration as I pull my hand away from his grip.

"Because you're the unhappiest of us all." I stare at him in shock, "You keep helping everyone. I'm not saying that's a bad thing, but you need let people help you to."

"But I-." before I can even finish my sentence Kukai interrupts me.

"Remember what I said before? You can't lie to me." He said with a small smile. "I'll wait until your ready to tell me. Then if you want to tell me you can. Maybe I can help." I stand there in shock as Kukai repeats the words I had said to Amu earlier today. Then I feel myself burst out laughing.

"What?" I hear Kukai ask flustered. He was probably expecting tears not laughing.

"S-sorry it's just the last thing you said is the exact thing I said to Amu earlier." I say as my laughter dies down. I look up at Kukai and his serious face is gone replaced by the smile I love so much. "I'll remember that Kukai. If I ever need help you'll be the first one I call."

"Good now we better get the cat's food ready." Kukai says as we start walking again.

"What? Why are you helping?"

"Because all I had for lunch today was candy and I need some real food."

"Hey candy is real food!" I say with a huff.

"To much of a good thing is not good." He said as we approached my house, "Anyway what happened to Amu earlier?"

"The same thing that happened to Nagihiko and Tadase. You know I should be a therapist."

"Nagihiko was right you really are the glue holding us together. I'm really happy your back."

"Kukai can I ask you a question?" I ask slowly.

"Shoot."

"Why did you tell the teacher it was you who was talking?"

"There is no way I could let little Yaya get in trouble."

"Yep, little Yaya." I repeat quietly as we enter the house.


	11. Ex's and Alleyways

I let out a loud and long yawn the next morning as I walk to school. Last night had been long; I had to feed a hungry Ikuto, Kukai and Tsubasa. The trio would not stop tickling me claiming it was there job as Evil Tickle monsters.

"Yaya." I jump and turn around to face Ikuto.

"Oi Old man, don't scare me like that!" I said as I punched his arm.

"Are you always this loud in the morning?" Yoru sticks his tongue out at me from his position on Ikuto's shoulder.

"Shut up you just scared me. Anyway what are you doing out so early?" I asked suspiciously.

"Why should I tell you?" He said haughtily.

"Fine then you should do that and leave me alone." I said as I started walking again.

"That's cold." He said as he walks next to me.

"Yaya! Ikuto!" We both turn around to see Nagihiko and Kukai running towards us.

I say good morning to them and Ikuto gives them a nod.

"I hope you made us a good lunch today Yaya." Nagihiko says.

"Yep full of sugary treats." Both boys groan as we continue walking. "Anyway where is Diachi and Rhythm?"

"They went to a Guardian Characters meeting. I think they were looking for you Yoru." Kukai says.

"Ikuto can I go." Yoru asks with happiness radiating off him.

"Sure." Ikuto says.

"They are at the Elementary School." Nagihiko shouts as Yoru flies off.

"That's so cute they're all friends." I say. That's when I see him. His glasses that are covering cold calculating eyes. His green hair. His pristine suit. I quickly hide behind the three boys as we approach him.

"What are you doing Yaya?" Nagihiko asks as I crouch down behind the boys.

"Nothing I just thought I dropped something." I say.

"Then why are you still crouching?" Kukai asks.

"This position feels good on my back." I say quickly.

"Isn't that one of the former Jack chairs?" Ikuto asks.

"Hey guys we better hurry or we'll be late for school!" I say trying to divert there attention.

"Yaya we're early." Nagihiko says.

"You know it almost seems like you are trying to avoid the former Jack chair." Ikuto says while looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would I be trying to avoid him?" I say quickly. To quickly the trio looks at me with suspicion.

"Then we should go and talk to him." Nagihiko says as he starts leading us towards Kairi.

"Hey Kairi. It's been a long time." Nagihiko says with a smile.

"If it isn't Fujisaki, Souma, Tsukiyomi and Yay-Yuiki. I hope you all have been well." His eyes settled on me as the others greeted him. I couldn't help but squirm under his calculating gaze.

"What are you doing here? I thought you went to England." I said slowly as I looked at my feet when the others finished with the formalities.

"I finished school so I came back to learn how to run the company." He said as I felt his eyes still on me.

"Looks like you couldn't break free." I said.

"Looks like we both broke our promises." I look up startled.

"You remembered?" He nods his head.

"How could I forget something I failed at so badly?"

"HEY GUYS!" I quickly look over Kairi's shoulder and see Rima and Amu approaching us. I look at the boys surrounding us to see each of there faces holding open confusion as the conversation they had just heard. As the two girls get closer and everyone's attention is directed towards them I quickly make my escape and run around the corner and into an ally. I sink to the floor the minute I am alone. Thoughts are buzzing around my head. Then I feel someone slid down the wall so they are sitting next to me.

"What was that all about?" I hear Kukai ask.

"A relationship gone wrong." I say quietly.

"So you and Sanjou dated?" He asked. There was something dark in his voice that I couldn't quite place.

"Yep, we were both so young and it just wasn't meant to work."

"What happened?" His voice still held that dark and scary tone.

"It's a long story." I say slowly as I look at the opposite wall.

"I have time."

"We have class."

"That can easily be fixed." I let out a very unlady like snort. I hear him laugh and I look up at him and smile.

"That's better you were being so serious it was creeping me out." His eyes soften as I say this.

"Well the matters of your heart are very important." I feel my heart skip a beat and a blush creeps onto my face.

"Do you want me to tell you what happened or not?" I say trying to hide my blush.

"Go ahead." He says with a smirk. I glare at him before an idea hits me. I quickly lie down and rest my head on his lap. I look up at him to see a shocked expression and a light blush on his face. I love payback. I then grab his hand and put it in my hair. He looks at me in confusion before he starts running his fingers through my hair.

"Well it started in six grade after Tadase and all of them left. I was really lonely so I started hanging out with Kairi a lot. We became really good friends. Then one day out of the blue he confessed to me. He said he liked me a lot and he wanted to be with me. I was afraid I would lose him if I said no, so I said yes and we dated that whole year. It was kind of fun actually. Then one day he told me that his father had found him and that he was very wealthy. Things went downhill from there. Kairi was always busy learning about his fathers company. Kairi was put under a lot of pressure and he changed. He changed so much that Musashi disappeared. He was already uptight and bossy, but after his father found him he became, so…cold. His father found out about us and told Kairi that he could not date me. When Kairi broke up with me we made a promise. I made him promise to break away from his chains and be free, be himself and he made me promise to be happy. A month later Kairi left and went to England." I look up at Kukai when I finish my story.

"Did you love him?" Kukai asked slowly with a dark look on his face.

"He was my best friend. Why?" His eyes soften.

"No reason, I was just wondering."

"We better get back to the others." I say as I start getting up. Kukai quickly pushes me down.

"Can we stay here a little longer? We still have time." Kukai asks as he slowly strokes me hair.

"You want to stay in this dirty alley?" I ask with confusion.

"Only if you're here." I feel my heart skip a beat.

"O-ok." I say as a feel a blush form on my face as he looks down at me.

"You know you're really cute when you blush."

"S-shut up!" I say as I attempt to sit up again. Once again Kukai holds me down. I look up at him and he is so much closer now. I have to say something before I lose control and kiss him. "Hey Kukai I have a question." He quickly pulls back with a blush.

"Go ahead." He says slowly as he avoids my gaze.

"How do you know when you're in love?" He quickly turns his head to look at me. Maybe that wasn't the best question to ask.

"What?" His eyes are still wide.

"I just want to know what it feels like so when it happens I'll know." How ironic I think, I am asking the boy I love what it feels like to love. I see slight disappointment appear in his eyes.

"Well sometimes it's horrible and you feel like your heart is breaking into a million pieces and when you're not with them something feels off. It can also be great. When you're with them you feel like you can do anything. Whenever you see them everything bad disappears and it's just the two of you." This was definitely the wrong thing to ask. I feel my heart clench at every word he says, because I know he isn't talking about me I am just 'little Yaya'.

"So that's how you feel about Utau right?" I ask as I look with tears in my eyes.

"Wait. WHAT?" He asks with obvious confusion.

"Aren't you dating her?" He starts laughing hard. I slowly sit up as he laughs.

"No way." Kukai finally says through his laughter. "Dating Utau! That would be horrible."

"B-but you guys are always together." I say as I feel hope worm its way into my heart.

"She is just a really good friend. I will admit that back when I was a kid I had a crush on her, but never love." He says as his laughter stops.

"Then who do you love?"

"Not Telling." He says with a wink.

"We better get going." I say as I stand up.

"Why are you in such a rush today?" I ask as he stands up and dusting his pants off.

"I can't be late two days in a row." I say as we start walking out of the alley.

"Why were you late yesterday?"

"I overslept." I say quickly.

"Do you remember what I told you yesterday? You can't lie to me."

"I decided to walk Tsubasa to school."

"Ok that's better. Now tell me why." Kukai says slowly like he is talking to a child.

"He was sad." I say slowly knowing where this was leading.

"Because." This time all traces of Kukai teasing me were gone.

"My parents were fighting." Kukai is quiet you can hear our feet hit the ground as we walk.

"Was it that bad?" Kukai asks slowly.

"No."

"Stop lying."

"Ok it was bad, but Tsubasa is fine now."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine."

"If you're going to lie so much you should at least get better at it."

"I'm not fine. They fight all the time. What if that's how I end up angry and unhappy?" It hurts when I talk about my parents, I stare determinedly at my feet as I feel his gaze on me.

"You don't have to worry about it. I'll make sure you are happy." I look up at him as he says this. He has his biggest smile on.

"I think it's to late for me." I say as I look back down at my feet.

"It's never to late."


	12. Bullies and Teasing

I stare at the clock as it slowly ticks. Each second passes by slowly. I feel my stomach grumble and my heart still feels like it is running a marathon. Every word, every smile from this morning is repeating in my head. I feel hope for the first time in years. Kukai loves someone. What if it's me?

"Ok class you are dismissed for lunch." I quickly gather my things and I run out of the classroom. Before I make it two steps out of the classroom I feel someone grab me and I am roughly pulled in the opposite direction of where I was going. Before I have time to fight I am roughly pushed into an empty classroom and three girls are menacingly staring down at me. Two of these girls are also the prissy girls that Rima told off on my second day here.

"Who do you think you are?" The tallest one asks she is obviously the leader.

"Excuse me?" I ask in confusion, I really have no idea what these girls want.

"You little b-." The girl with curly hair that is on the right side of the leader starts before the tall girl interrupts her.

"Don't play innocent with us! You think that you can just come into this school and change everything and on top of that steal our Kukai from us?" I feel something click in my head of course someone would be annoyed with the social change.

"Ah, so you guys must be his fan girls." The minute this leaves my mouth and all of the girl's eyes narrow I know I should have kept my mouth shut.

"We are not fan girls we just appreciate him!" The girl on the leaders right says as her face flushes with anger.

"Isn't that basically a fan girl?" I really need to watch my tongue, because before I knew it the tallest girl had me pinned to the wall.

"Listen here slut! Kukai is ours and if you don't back off and stop messing with the highschool social order you are going to have to deal with me!"

I seal my fate the minute I let these two words slip through my lips, "Bring it." We all turn around when we hear the door open and the man of the hour walks in.

"Kukai!" The tallest girl squeals in an annoyingly girly voice as she quickly steps back from me.

"What's going on in here?" Kukai asks as he looks at the situation.

"I was just asking these girls where the bathroom is." Everyone turns to looks at me. Kukai's eyes narrow, but he thankfully accepts my lie.

"Ok." Kukai says as he grabs his bag from the back of a chair, "Anyway come on Yaya everyone's waiting." I quickly go to his side and we walk out the door.

"So what was really happening in there?" I look over at Kukai to see that he is staring at me.

"I guess I really can't lie to you." I say, as I look straightforward.

"I'm glad that you finally realize that, anyway what was going on?" Kukai asks as we make our way down the empty hallway.

"Lets just say that some people are not happy about my climbing up the social ladder."

"What?"

"Especially not your fan girls."

"What did they say?"

"They just told me to back off."

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them to bring it."

"So you're going to fight for me~" I feel a blush spread across my face.

"I just don't like being ordered around!"

"Sure." Kukai says.

"Shut up!" We make our way across the field towards our friends. When we get under the tree I hand Nagihiko and Kukai their lunches and I sit down next to Rima. Kukai take the vacant place next to me.

"Where were you guys?" Amu asks. I smile when I notice that she is sitting directly next to Ikuto.

"Yaya got lost." Kukai says.

"Did not!" I protest as I start eating my food. No one questions us further, but I notice that Nagihiko and Ikuto both look unconvinced. As my eyes drift around the group as they talk I notice that Utau is being unusually quiet. I look closer at her and I notice that she has deep circles under her eyes and her usually vibrant skin look less than perfect.

"Earth to Yaya!" I quickly look up after Kukai yells in my ear.

"What?" I say quickly regaining my composure.

"I was trying to ask you if you wanted the rest of my lunch?" Kukai asks with a smile, after I thank Kukai I quickly grab the extra chocolate and I stuff it in my mouth. Everyone starts smiling and when I finish the chocolate I stick my tongue out at the group. The lunch bell rings and we all gather our thing and we hurry into the building and back to our classes.


	13. Strange Men and Almost Kisses

The suns starting to set when I finally begin to make my way back to my house. Today was Kukai and Nagihiko's first soccer game and as expected they won easily. It has been a week since I was bullied by those girls and had to talk to my ex-boyfriend. Everyone had begun to settle down and even though I knew some people still had some unanswered questions about me they kept them to themselves. I let out a content sigh and feel a smile for on my face. Everyone has been so nice lately it almost felt like the good old days. Then the missing piece in my life hit me. I felt pain as I remembered Pepe. My best friend was still in her egg I missed her so much, but I know there is no other way.

**CRACK**

I keep my face forward, but I slowly pick up my pace. Currently I am on a walking path that is generally not used very much. I hear someone behind me pick up there pace as well. I fell tears start to stream down my face as terror runs up and down my body. Finally I break out into a full run. I am running as fast as I can when I trip. My ankle starts hurting and I try to stand up again, but there is too much pain. I feel a shadow fall over me and I slowly look up to see a man dressed in all black standing over me.

"I finally found you." The man said in a deep and rough voice.

"What do you want?" I ask trying to sound calm.

"I think you know exactly what we want." The man starts getting closer and closer to me and I finally let out a scream. I sit with my eyes closed waiting for the man grab me, but it never comes. I slowly open my eyes to see blonde hair.

"What do you think you are doing, girl?" The man asks angrily.

"I am switching sides, no way would I let you take her." I finally recognize who it is; Utau has come to my rescue.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to get rid of you." The man says. The man starts running towards Utau, but before he gets to us Utau quickly helps me up and tells me to lean on her for support. We don't get very far before the man is right behind us.

"Utau we can't get away from him, just leave me here!" I say quickly as we continue to escape the man.

"No way! You don't always have to be the hero let me help you!" Utau says as she looks at me with determination. The man lunges at us again and this time he grabs my bad ankle making me trip bring Utau down with me.

"I will not let you get away from me!" The man says loudly as he approaches us again.

"Utau run!" I shout.

"I am not leaving you!" Utau says again as she pulls me with her as we try to escape.

"I hope you two are prepared for your fate. It will be painful." The man says and I pull Utau in for a hug.

"My heart unlock! Sky Jack!"

"My heart unlock! Black Lynx!"

I quickly looked up to see Ikuto and Kukai fully character transformed standing in front of Utau and I.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kukai asks in the scariest voice I have ever heard.

"I swear more of you just keep coming." The man said as he stepped back. Then he turned towards me. "I'll be back for you another time Yaya Yuiki." The man quickly ran of and all eyes were on me. The boys changed out of their character transformations.

"What was that all about?" Ikuto asks slowly.

"Umm I don't know, maybe I have a stalker." I say slowly trying my best to conceal the truth.

"That's such a lie Yaya." Kukai says as Utau slowly helps me up.

"So what are you guys doing around here anyway?" I ask desperately trying to change the subject as I balance on one foot and lean against a tree.

"I think we should go back to Yaya's and then we should talk." Utau says as she straightens her skirt.

"That is probably a good idea, you never know who is watching." Ikuto replies.

"Yaya your hurt aren't you? Can you walk?" Utau asks as she bends down to inspect my ankle.

"It's not that bad." I say with a reassuring smile. I slowly put some weight on it and I immediately feel intense pain, but before I hit the ground I feel arms around me. Kukai then helps me right myself.

"I think it's pretty bad, I'll carry you." Kukai say. I feel a blush form on my face as Kukai helps me onto his back. From the corner of my eye I see Ikuto smirk at the situation. We start walking back to my house in a comfortable silence.

"Thank you guys." I say slowly.

"That's what friends are for." Ikuto says with a smile.

"Aww I never knew the little kitty cared so much." I say with a smirk. I see Ikuto smirk and even Utau smiles a little, but Kukai just keeps walking in silence. I look over to make sure Ikuto and Utau are preoccupied before I lean forward and kiss Kukai on the cheek. He looks back at me and smiles.

We are back at my house before I know it and I hate to say it, but I feel a little sad when I have to get off Kukai's back.

"I think you have some things you need to explain to us Yaya." Ikuto says. Utau is inspecting my ankle.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to involve you guys in this, but it seems that I have no choice." I say slowly. "I think Utau needs to explain a few things as well."

Utau looks up from my ankle. "Your right I do. Firstly though your ankle needs to be wrapped it doesn't look like you'll need to go to the hospital."

"That's a relief thanks Utau, the bandages are in the cabinet above the sink." I said.

"Your not hurt anywhere else right Yaya?" Kukai asks slowly. His voice seems dangerous and his bangs are covering his eyes making him hard to read.

"Hey Ikuto, can you come help me the bandages are to high for me to get them." Utau yells from the kitchen.

"I'll be right there." Ikuto says as he starts walking toward the kitchen.

"I'm fine Kukai. This is nothing." I say with a smile.

"I should have been there Yaya, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." Kukai says, still just as unreadable.

"It's Ok, everything turned out fine." I said slowly reaching forward to grab kukai's hand.

"I promised that I would make you happy, but you still got hurt and know you're the one comforting me. It's messed up." He looks at me and I see the pain in his eyes.

"Think about it this way," I start to say as I pull Kukai towards me so that he is sitting on the sofa next to me, "if you hadn't been there I would probably be kidnapped right now, so I am really happy right now."

He turned to me with a smile, "You really are something." He starts leaning towards me, but right before our lips met the door swings open and we jump apart.

"Nee-chan, Cookie what's going on?" Tsubasa asked as he made his way toward us.

"I fell on my way home from school and I hurt my ankle, but I should be fine." I say as I pat Tsubasa's hair.

"Does it hurt?" He asks concern covering his face.

"Not really. Tsubasa your hair is feeling a bit gross, I think tonight is bath nigh." I say with authority.

"But Nee-chan!" Tsubasa complains.

"Will you do it for your injured big Sis? Please." I ask with my pouty face.

"Ok, but only because you are hurt." Tsubasa begins walking to his room.

"Don't forget to was behind the ears!" I call after him.

"Wow it looks like the baby has turned into the mother." I hear Ikuto say from behind me.

"Haha very funny." I say as I stick my tongue out at him.

"I think it's time we got down to business." Kukai says from his spot next to me.

"Utau did you just see that it was like Kukai and Ikuto just switched places." I say as I looked between the two with amusement. Both boys look before they shake their heads in disagreement.

"I was very strange." Utau says as she begins to wrap my ankle. "I think Yaya should start and then I'll explain my involvement."

I let out a sigh, "It all started four years ago, a little while after Kairi left, I discovered something about Pepe she is the Embryo."


	14. The Embryo and Catnappers

"But, that can't be true we found out that the embryo is every single Heart's egg." Kukai said, confusion covering his face.

"That was just a cover up." Utau said as she finished wrapping my ankle. "I only found out recently. Easter decided to cut out all competition for the embryo, so they tricked us."

"Who would have thought Easter would ever be smart enough for that." Ikuto said with a dark chuckle.

"How does everyone here seem to know about this, but me?" Kukai asked frustration evident on his face.

"Don't worry Kukai you're the only former Guardian to know the embryo is still out there besides Yaya." Utau flatly.

"I am confused about something Yaya. How has Pepe been the embryo this whole time? We've seen her when the embryo was also around." Ikuto said once again returning all the attention to me.

I sighed softly before I began, "Pepe wasn't aware that she was the embryo until Easter kidnapped us and we overheard it. I'm not-."

"Easter kidnapped you?" Kukai asked cutting me off.

"Yaya, I wasn't aware of this either." Utau said worry evident in her voice.

"It was a little after Kairi left for England. I was walking home and they, " My eyes dart over towards Ikuto. "Took Pepe and I to a big building and..."

I looked down at my hands trying to suppress those memories.

"Yaya...I'm so sorry." Ikuto said slowly.

"Don't worry about it..." I say as my hands start shaking.

"What's going on?" Kukai asked looking between Ikuto and I.

"It was an order... I couldn't say no. They-" Ikuto said hesitantly.

"Ikuto... what are you saying? Did you kidnap Yaya?" Utau asked hesitantly.

"It's not a big deal." I say desperately trying to move on from the topic.

"You bastard!" Kukai yells standing up from his position next to me he quickly pulls is fist back preparing to punch Ikuto. Yoru takes a defensive position in front of Ikuto, while I stumble from my position on the couch and stand in front of Ikuto, using him as support.

"Stop it Kukai." I say looking him in the eyes trying to calm him down. Daichi gently tugs at his hair trying to keep Kukai from the conflict

"What are you doing Yaya? This bas-." Kukai said still glaring at Ikuto.

"He didn't have a choice. This is Easter we're talking about. Plus all he did was take me there it's not like he..." I break of again looking to my left.

"Yaya he's right this is my fault. It was before I... knew you. I'm s-." Ikuto said before I quickly cut him off.

"If you say 'I'm sorry ' again I think I might just punch you myself." I said with a smile as I turned around grabbed Kukai's hand and limped back to the couch. "Besides if it wasn't for you I would never have escaped. So seriously don't worry about it."

"Wait you kidnapped her and then helped her escape?" Utau asked confused at the idea.

"It was different from the other times. The screams..." Ikuto said looking down. "I still hear them at night sometimes. No one deserved that."

"That doesn't make sense though why would they do... that to you when they already had Pepe?" Utau asked.

"This is what I was trying to say earlier. Pepe wasn't conscious of the fact she was the embryo it takes certain things for the embryo to really become the embryo." I said fiddling with my bracelets.

"I'm not following." Kukai said anger still in his voice, but not as intense as earlier. I look up and see confused faces.

"Fine I'll explain it slowly." I say with a smirk, earning me a few giggles from Utau and a simultaneous snort from Kukai and Ikuto causing Kukai to turn and glare at Ikuto. "Firstly there have been many embryos throughout the years. The Embryo is a spirit that after its previous host dies latches onto the most innocent heart at the time of its host death. Everyone get it so far?"

"Just one we still don't know how Pepe managed to be in two places at once." Utau asked.

"That's because while Pepe didn't know she was the embryo there was still a part of her that knew and unconsciously Pepe would send an image of herself in her true form to view the world."

"We were chasing an image of the embryo the whole time. This sucks." Ikuto said with a sigh.

"Yep you guys sure are idiots!" I say laughing.

"You were chasing the embryo to." Kukai pointed out.

"That's not an important fact. Anyway answering Utau's earlier question about the reason they um...tortured me. Have any of you ever wondered why any heart's egg is able to grant a wish." I look up to see all three of them shaking their heads. "The embryo latches itself onto the person with the most innocent heart for a reason. The only way to get the embryo to grant a wish is to completely ...break a truly innocent person. Not just that person's dreams but break their mind completely until there is nothing left of them. Until their just a shell of a person and then when someone makes their wish the embryo will disappear... forever."

"Poor Pepe." Daichi says quietly.

"Yaya..." Kukai began to say.

I quickly interrupted him holding back the tears, "That's why I have to be this person I am now, because if I don't keep Pepe in her egg they'll destroy her and she's... my best friend. The only one that's always been beside me always caring..."

"Listen Yaya-" Utau began breaking the silence.

The phone interrupted her; I reached over and grabbed it from the table next to the couch.

"Hello." I said quietly.

"Yaya, honey is that you? You sound so quiet."

"Yes daddy it's me."

"I just called to let you know that I have to extend my business trip by a couple days."

"OK."

"Give your brother an extra hug for me. Love you sweetheart, See you in a week."

"Bye daddy, I love you too." I quickly hung the phone up and pulled my knees up so I could rest my chin on them.

"That was your dad?" I give a quick nod of my head in response to Ikuto's question. I avoid all eye contact trying to avoid the gazes that are more than likely filled with pity.

"You guys really don't have to worry. I'll keep Pepe in her egg and everything will be...fine." I say quickly before anyone else can speak.

"Yaya, is that really what you want? I thought you said you wanted to be happy." Kukai said his eyes flashing with anger.

"If it's to protect what I care about then yes it is." I say getting angry.

"Why won't-" Kukai starts before Utau interrupts him.

"Yaya do you remember what I said earlier about you not always having to be the hero. You should let us help. We want to help." Utau said looking desperate. "This morning I found out you were the embryo, so I decided to follow you around to make sure you were OK, because I know how much you mean to Ikuto, but after watching you I realized it's not just Ikuto, but everyone is happier when you're around. It's like when you walk in a room suddenly everyone brightens up. I even found myself smiling more around you, so you need to let us help you. Please rely on us!"

I sat there stunned at Utau's speech.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Kukai says with a huge grin.

"I will protect you Yaya, because you are still able to see the best in people when you have seen the worst in them. All those weeks ago when you asked me to play the violin for you, you saw some light in me then. I'm going to prove that what you saw was worth fighting for."

I looked at them and smiled gently putting my feet on the ground and said, "Well I guess if you guys are going to be all mushy I may as well except your help. Now who's hungry?"

**~000~**

**Sorry for all the grammar mistakes. Sorry if this chapter didn't make since.**


	15. Candy and Old Friends

I sat on my chair fully satisfied with a bloated stomach of food, Tsubasa was in bed and I have my friends near. After the emotional toll from the conversation earlier this evening it felt nice to be sitting at a table surrounded by my good friends. Besides the glares Kukai was sending Ikuto's way of course and the slight throbbing in my ankle. I let out a content sigh as I sat in a content silence.

"Guys what are we going to do?" Utau asks thoroughly ruining my mood.

Kukai let out a sigh, "We're going to have to tell the others."

"No way!" I quickly said.

"But Yaya they'll want to help." Utau says exasperation evident in her voice.

"Why would I want to involve anyone else I care about? You guys only know because of the stalker guy!" I can feel desperation leak its way into my voice.

"They care about you to Yaya. They deserve to know!" Kukai says with the same tone as Utau.

"What's with that tone you guys are using?" I ask puffing out my cheeks.

"It's because your acting like such a baby!" Kukai says loudly before he quickly put a hand over his mouth. I feel anger flush my cheeks.

"Yaya is not a baby!" I say loudly. It was my turn to put my hand over my mouth as we are engulfed by silence. I feel something change in my heart like a dusty old book was being taken from the shelves of my heart. I knew the feeling. I quickly got up from my spot at the table, hobble up the stairs putting as little weight as I could on my ankle and into my bedroom. I stand in the middle of my room both horrified and delighted by the light emanating from Pepe's egg.

"Yaya wha-." I hear Utau start to say before she went silent.

"It's Pepe." I hear Daichi say slowly.

I feel tears run down my face as I slide to the floor holding my heart. I feel arms wrap around me. I could tell it was Kukai from the soft auburn hair that fell on my shoulder.

"N-o-o...Pepe not yet! You n-need to wait... it's just a bit longer. It's d-dangerous now." I sob into Kukai's sleeve. My begging doesn't dim the light if anything the light grew stronger.

"Dammit Pepe! You can't come now!" I say desperately trying to stand up, but I am kept tucked in Kukai's arm. I start struggling more as I begin to yell. "Look Pepe I'm not true to my heart anymore! I'm not me! S-so you can't come out. I mean look at my I've been abandoned by my parents, I'm failing at raising Tsubasa! I can't even keep any of my friends from danger. S-so p-please Pepe." The light got so bright it was impossible to see and I feel Kukai turn me around so my face is buried in his shirt. Then I feel Kukai lift his head from it's place on top of mine and I hear him let out a gasp. I quickly lift my head from his chest and look at the spot where Pepe's egg had been and I found in its place, my best friend. I disentangle myself from Kukai's arms and I slowly get up and face my best friend.

"P-Pepe." I say in a strange mix between a laugh and a sob. I hobble to her and pull her into a hug. I feel her tiny arms squeeze me back. When I pull back I lift her to my face, so I could get a good look at her.

"Wow, Yaya you got so big." Pepe says with her signature thumbs up. I let out a laugh.

"No way it's Pepe!" I hear from behind me I turn to see my little brother run through the door and give Pepe a hug.

"Yay Baby Tsubasa remembers me." Pepe says as she cuddles with his face.

"I'm not a baby anymore." Tsubasa says defiantly as he puffs his cheeks out just as I had less than 10 minutes ago. I can't help it when I burst out laughing. The others don't miss a beat and soon the room is filled with laughter. "What's so funny?" I hear Tsubasa ask indignantly.

"Nothing you big baby." I say through my laughs as I pull him in for a hug.

"For the last time I'm not a baby!" Tsubasa yells as he pulls away from my hug.

"You're a bigger baby than Yaya." Ikuto says from his spot behind me. Before I can say anything I hear a yell from beside me and I am suddenly doing a character transformation.

"What's going on Yaya?" Kukai asks slowly as he looks me up and down.

"I don't kno-." I am cut of by Pepe's voice.

"Yaya that's Ikuto and Utau! They're our enemies!" I start to giggle when I hear this, but I stop quickly when I remember that no one else can hear Pepe's voice when we transform.

"Pepe thinks Utau and Ikuto are still our enemies." I quickly explain.

"How could I be enemies of someone wearing such a cute bunny suit?" Ikuto says with a smirk. I quickly look down at my attire to see myself wearing an exact replica of the old outfit I used to wear when I used to character transform. I quickly untransformed as I felt a blush creep onto my face. The minute Pepe was untransformed with me she got in my face looking confused.

"Yaya what's going on? Why are they in your house? Aren't they still our enemy?" I quickly stop Pepe before she asks another question.

"Listen Pepe they aren't part of Easter anymore. They are our friends now." The minute I finish Pepe flew over to Ikuto and inspects him looks him in the eyes and gave him a threatening look then she did the same to Utau and Yoru. Then she gave a nod as if approving them.

"That's great Yaya! Now we finally have someone to reach the shelf where the cookies are!" Pepe said excitedly while pointing at Ikuto who let out an exasperated sigh. Then she looks over at Kukai as if just noticing him. "What's he doing here?" she asks glaring at him.

"Come on Pepe don't be that way!" Daichi says going over to here.

"I thought they didn't want to talk to us 'kids' anymore." Pepe said glaring at Daichi.

"Don't worry Pepe we're all friends again." I say quickly.

"Well Pepe doesn't forgive that easily!" Pepe says with a huff.

"But Pepe we said we are sorry!" Kukai says giving his best pouty face.

"Fine Pepe will forgive you if you buy Pepe candy!"

"It's just like the old days now." Kukai says quietly throwing a smile over at me.

"Well then what are you guys waiting for Pepe wants candy now!" Pepe says with a threatening aura surrounding her.

"It's 9. No where will be open." Utau says.

"Then obviously they don't want Pepe's forgiveness that much!" Pepe says turning away from the boys

I look around from my spot on Kukai's back as we run around town looking for a place that sold candy good enough for Pepe. I feel a frown tug at my mouth as we enter a store. I could feel that something awful was about to happen. I had kept Pepe locked up for a long time for a reason and now I knew that everyone was in danger. I feel Kukai looking back at me and I look up to see Kukai looking at me with a worried expression. I put the best smile I can on my face. His face doesn't also recuperate my expression as I had expected it to. Instead he looks a lot more worried and maybe even a little sad.


	16. Leaving and Brooding

I rub my eyes trying to wake myself up as I walk up the hill that leads to my school. Last night had been a long night and even after my friends left I still couldn't get to sleep. I stayed up for hours with only Pepe's soft snoring as comfort.

"Yaya what's wrong?" Pepe asks from her spot next to me.

I let out a noise that sounds like a mix between a yawn and a sigh before I say, "I've been thinking about it and I think we need to leave."

"What do you mean? We're going to leave..?" Pepe asks in a hesitant voice that greatly contrasted her character.

"It's the only way."

"No it's not! It... can't be. What about Tsubasa? He'll be all alone."

"I have to do this especially for him. If he got hurt because of me.. I'll make sure to leave when my parents are home. Maybe they'll even stay home more for him."

"What about our friends? What about... Kukai?" I felt my heart miss a beat when she says his name. It's hard for me to think about leaving Tsubasa, but I know he'll be taken care of. Thinking about leaving Kukai however is almost impossible. I have been without him for so long and now I'm so close to finally being with him.

"Kukai will be fine to. He has been fine in the past without me."

"Are you sur-." Pepe was then cut of by multiple loud shouts coming from behind us.

"YAYA!" I turn around just in time to avoid being run over by all of my friends.

"No way it's true. Pepe's back!" Ran says excitedly nearly knocking Pepe down with the force of her hug. The Former Guardians and their charas excluding those who were present last night all flock around Pepe, all giving her a happy homecoming. I smile at the happy scene in front of me. Then I feel arms snake around my waist and I feel hot breathe on my ear. I immediately know who it is by the smell of grass and boy shampoo that when mixed together forms a smell uniquely Kukai.

"You sure have been brooding a lot lately." He whispers in my ear.

"I have not been brooding. I leave that kind of thing to Ikuto." I hear Kukai snigger as he removes his arms from my waist and stands up straight.

"Ok good leave all the brooding to Ikuto and everything should be fine." He says looking momentarily serious before a mischievous glint returns to his eyes.

"Why in the world are you two talking about me brooding?" Ikuto asked as he walks up next to us.

"Because you're a broody little kitty." I say trying to holding back my giggles.

"At least I'm not a whiney baby." He says back with a smirk.

"There is nothing wrong with being a baby it's at least better then being an old man." I say smirking right back at him.

"Looks like you two woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Kukai says with a chuckle.

"Shut up, soccer freak." Ikuto and I say at the exact same time. We look at each other for a moment before we burst out laughing.

The group around us also joins our laughing and I know that this will be the best time of my life. It's the calm before the storm.


	17. Confessions and kissing

The days leading up to my departure went by to fast for my liking and it was not long before my mother's return was eminent. Whenever I think about leaving I feel a knot of fear tie around my stomach. It really is a terrifying concept, leaving everything I have ever know behind... forever. As the days pass by and I make the preparations for my departure I put my best smile on, but because I am selfish, when I'm alone there is a constant battle between my heart and my mind being fought. Every time my heart even gets close to victory, my mind brings forward the possibility of those I love being injured, because I wasn't strong enough to protect them.

"-ya"

"Hey Yaya are you okay?" I quickly pull myself out of my daydreams as I look up at the handsome face of my childhood friend. Out of all of my friends Kukai is the most dangerous. He had always had this amazing ability at catching me mid-lie.

"Of course." I try saying as casually as I can. I lift my arms in the air stretching them as far as I can and looked around the area I was currently residing in.

"Then why did you stay in your math room during lunch?" A smug smile appears on Kukai's face as he sees my struggling to answer his question.

"I must have zoned out." And to be honest that is exactly what happened. I quickly put my math supplies back in my bag and stand up.

"I thought I told you to leave the brooding to Ikuto." Kukai responds with sigh. All I can offer him is a smile as we leave the math room and head toward our usual lunch spot.

"That's it." Before I can process Kukai's statement I am being dragged into an empty classroom.

"W-what's-."

"I'm so tired of this Yaya. It's not hard to tell your suffering right now, so please just rely on me." There is a desperate tone in Kukai's voice that I have never heard him use before. The look on his face, however is what really makes me want to burst into tears and tell him everything. Every crease is filled with worry, his lips are draw down into a frown, his eyebrows pulled together and his eyes, those beautiful eyes that I want to be filled with happiness, convey nothing, but pain, worry and sorrow. I try stuttering out an "I'm fine" or "Nothing's wrong", but the longer those green eyes look into my honey brown eyes the less able I am to push out an even half decent lie.

"I-I can't." I finally stutter out. His eyes widen and instead of growing harder as I had expected his eyes soften. His eyelids flutter shut before he gently lays his head on my shoulder. I stumble backwards and feel my back hit the wall. Kukai wraps his arms around me, one tightly wound around my waste as if expecting me to disappear at any moment. The other gently rested on top of my head.

"I'll do anything. Just let me in." Those words make my heart pound and my palms become sweaty.

"I have to leave." I feel the tears begin to build up in my eyes and I feel a pressure weighing on my heart. Kukai stays still for a moment before he lifts his head and leans his forehead against mine looking me directly in the eye with the same soft look from before.

"I had a feeling it was something like that." He says after a short pause. "You shouldn't carry so much weight on those shoulders of yours Yaya."

"It's the only way." He looks at me for a moment before something new enters his eyes, determination.

"Then let me come with you." My eyes widen in surprise and I am at a lose for words, "The truth is Yaya, I don't think I can be away from you again." Then before I can stop the whirlwind going around in my mind, much less make my vocal cords work, soft lips press down on my own lips. There is a moment of electricity that is cut much to short when he gently pulls away. The bell signaling the end of lunch rings and Kukai gives me one last smile before he says, "Think about it." And promptly leaves the room leaving me to collect my thoughts and calm down the rapid beating of my heart.


End file.
